Gandalf's Apprentice
by Elindithas Darksbane
Summary: 500 years ago Gandalf discovered Elindithas in Fangorn Forest. This young boy grew up to become his apprentice. Now the wizard searches for his parents, his family and his destiny. Arwen/OC Legolas/Tauriel Rated M for various sexual content.
1. Prologue

I rode forwards on a small cart. Greythorn my horse trotted along the dirt track towards the shire smoking the Hobbit's pipe weed. It was at least 100 years ago when Gandalf first introduced me to it. That's right. I am Gandalf's apprentice Elendithas but man and hobbits call me Silver as of my hair. 500 years ago Gandalf found me in Fangorn Forest. From then on I have trained under him; he was like a father to me. I had never met my parents all Gandalf said is that they live near Lothlorien. I started humming an elvish song I once heard in Rivendell that is where I met my two closest friends. Aragorn son of Arathorn and Arwen Undomiel. It was the year 2953 of the Third Age; the reason for being in Rivendell was the meeting of the white council. I wasn't included so I went into the gardens and saw the most beautiful elf I had ever seen. She sat on a bench a silk dress reaching down to her ankles. I took of my green cloak and approached her.

Arwen: You came with Gandalf didn't you?

Me: Yes, my name is Elendithas apprentice of Gandalf the Grey.

Arwen: I am Arwen Undomiel

Me: What a beautiful name, I presume you are the daughter of Elrond.

Arwen: How did you know?

Me: One so wise must be.

She laughs as she stands up.

Arwen: Walk with me

She holds out her arm. I link it with mine her skin is soft.

Me: Gandalf once told me a story of the last alliance, have you heard it?

Arwen: Yes, but I would love to hear it from you.

Me: Ever since his defeat in the Battle of the Gwathló Sauron nursed a special hatred against the Númenóreans and longed to take revenge on them. In 3261, Sauron dared to wage war against Númenor and the last King of Númenor Ar-Pharazôn had gathered a massive army to counter this threat. Perceiving the might and splendour of the Númenóreans Sauron's servants deserted him, and Sauron was filled with fear and humbled himself. He was brought as hostage to Númenor and finally succeeded in taking his revenge by playing a vital role in the events that led to the Downfall. Yet of all Númenóreans he hated Elendil most, and his wrath was great that he and his sons had escaped. After the Downfall of Númenor in S.A. 3319 the remaining Faithful led by Elendil and his sons Isildur and Anarion etablished the Realms in Exile in Middle-earth. Elendil ruled Arnor in the north, Isildur and Anarion jointly ruled the southern realm of Gondor. Sauron however perished physically, by drowning; being caught in the Fall of Númenor which he had cleverly schemed to bring about. Yet nevertheless, even though he truly was drowned, Sauron's spirit endured; he returned to his fortress Barad-dûr in Mordor and was able in time to take shape again. However, it should be noted that hereafter Sauron could no longer take on a deceptively fair and greatly pleasing form, as Sauron had done so long before, in order to deceive the Elves and then again much later, the Númenóreans too, whilst he was held a willing captive.

Perceiving that his enemies of old had escaped the downfall, Sauron's wrath was great and in 3429 he launched an attack upon Isildur's fortress, Minas Ithil. Believing that Sauron had perished in the Downfall of Númenor, they were completely taken by surprise, Minas Ithil was taken, and the White Tree of Gondor that Isildur had planted there was burned. Nevertheless Isildur, his wife and children escaped, saving a seedling of the tree, too, and sailing down Anduin journeyed to Elendil's realm in Arnor. There Elendil and Gil-galad, High King of the Noldor forged the Last Alliance of Elves and Men in 3430, to defeat Sauron ultimately. Meanwhile Anárion held out in Gondor, defending Osgiliath and Minas Anor.

In S.A. 3431 the Elves of Lindon led by Gil-galad and Círdan marched eastward and where awaited by Elendil at Amon Sûl. The combined host marched towards Imladris, where they joined with Lord Elrond, who was Gil-galad's herald, and acted as his second-in-command in the coming campaign. The united host rested for about three years in Imladris, forging weapons and making plans. They crossed the Misty Mountains over many passes and marched down Anduin where they were joined by Dwarves from Khazad-dûm, Elves from Greenwood the Great led by Oropher and his son Thranduil, and Lothlórien Elves under Amdír. At the southern eaves of Eryn Galen the host turned south-east and marched through desolate areas that had once been the Entwives' gardens. They, and probably the Entwives themselves, had been destroyed by Sauron to deprive the Alliance' forces of supplies.

The Alliance entered the vast plain outide Mordor where joined by Anárion's forces. There Sauron's host awaited them from the north-west.

During preliminary skirmishing, Oropher and his Elves, being scantily equipped, rashly charged forward into the numerous Orc forces before Gil-galad had given the command, and suffered heavy casualties, including Oropher himself. Amdír and his forces also were cut off from the main battle and driven into the marshes just to the south, where he also fell along with half of his troops. This area became known afterwards as the Dead Marshes, because of the thousands of bodies buried there.

This battle raged for days and nights continuously. But the Elves were still mighty in this times and the Númenóreans were tall and strong and terrible and wrath. And none could withstand Aeglos and Narsil, Gil-galad's spear and Elendil's sword which filled the orcs and wicked men with fear. Slowly Elves and Númenóreans whittled down the vast numbers of Orcs and pushed them back towards the Black Gate. No account is given how the Alliance managed to break through this mighty fortification though.

The forces of the Last Alliance had forced their way through the Black Gate into Mordor itself. Victory seemed close, but no power short of the Valar could breach the Dark Tower by force. Though a great part of Sauron's forces was destroyed at the Dagorlad his host was still numerous and Sauron ordered many a sortie. The siege went on year after year, from S.A. 3434 to 3441. Isildur's sons, Aratan and Ciryon, were detached and sent to Minas Ithil to guard against a breakout to the southwest, but his oldest son, Elendur served by his side till the end. Anárion was killed in 3440 by a projectile thrown from the tower.

In the seventh year of the siege, it became so pressing that Sauron himself came forth. His onslaught was terrible and the siege was almost broken as Sauron and his host advanced to the slopes of Mount Doom. There he was encountered by the captains of the Alliance, Gil-galad and Elendil and to their side stood Elrond, Círdan and Isildur. Sauron fought with Gil-galad and Elendil, and both were slain. As Elendil fell, his sword was broken beneath him. Yet Sauron was thrown down, too, and Isildur seized the hilt of his father's sword and cut off the finger on which Sauron wore the One Ring. Being bereft of its power, Sauron was no longer able to hold a physical form and perished.

The Alliance pursued the Orcs, who were then in disarray, and killed them all. The Barad-dûr was leveled but its foundations remained behind, since they were built with the power of the One Ring which was not destroyed. The thousands of dead Men and Elves were taken out of Mordor and buried in the Dagorlad Plain.

While he had captured the One Ring, Isildur refused Elrond and Círdan's entreaties that he destroy it by casting it into the Crack of Doom, claiming it as a weregild for his father's and brother's death. The result of this was that while Sauron was defeated and cast down, his spirit was not destroyed. He hid himself in the dark lands east of Mordor, and slowly rebuilt his power. The Nine also bided their time for the day when he would rise again.

While the Orc armies of Sauron had been well nigh destroyed in the War, scattered groups of them survived. In the Last Alliance, the casualties had been heavy. Elendil and Anárion were gone, and Gil-galad, last High King of the Noldor, was no more. Arnor took grievous losses, and suffered from a decline in population. It never really recovered as a major power, and broke into three pieces some centuries later. Gondor suffered less heavily and became a powerful nation. Isildur, the new High King of Arnor, perished only two years later in the Disaster of the Gladden Fields, along with his three older sons. They were ambushed by an Orc task force operating near the River Anduin. In the course of Isildur's death, the Ring was lost in the depths of Anduin. Much was lost, but Sauron was suppressed- for a while.

A/N I know I am a total LOTR nerd this took me about 1.5 hours to write

Arwen: Wow that was brilliantly told.

Aragorn: It certainly was.

I turn to see a man with rugged hair and a straggly beard leaning against a tree a pipe in his hand.

Me: I do not believe we have met.

Aragorn: I do not believe we have. I am Aragorn son of Arathorn heir of Isildur and the throne of Gondor.

Me: I have been meaning to see you Aragorn. I am Elindithas apprentice of Gandalf.

And from that day on we have been friends. I have now entered the shire. On the bank next to me I hear a bush rustle I turn to see Frodo Baggins staring at me

Frodo: You're late.

Me: I am never late or early for a matter of fact I arrive precisely when I mean to.

Frodo starts laughing and launches himself at me.

Frodo: It's wonderful to see you Silver.

I hug him

Me: You didn't think I'd miss Bilbo Baggins' birthday and how is he I heard this party is going to be of special magnificence.

Frodo: you know Bilbo and how he likes to show off.

Me: Yes

We carry on into the shire and at night we have a party. It was great; next I go to see Bilbo about his ring. The reason Gandalf didn't go to the party is that he was in Minis Tirith researching old scripts of the Second Age as he thinks we have discovered the one ring…

One Ring to rule them all,

One Ring to find them,

One Ring to bring the all,

And in the darkness bind them.


	2. The Ring

Gandalf's Apprentice

Chapter 2

Hi this is Elindithas Darksbane and this is Chapter 2 of Gandalf's apprentice. Hope you all like chapter 1.

By the way when I write speech this is how it's going to work:

Normal letters: Normal Speech

Italic Letters: Elvish

Bold letters: Antion (Mind Connection)

Italic and Bold: Black Speech

Bilbo enters Bag End and takes the ring off laughing not knowing that I am sat by the fire. He walks through still chortling.

Me: Good Evening Mr Baggins.

Bilbo jumps and squawks like a bird in fright.

Bilbo: Oh come on Silver it was just a bit of fun. Did you see their faces?

Me: Yes very clever. There are many magic rings in Middle-Earth and they shouldn't be used as a party trick.

Bilbo: You're probably right. Keep an eye on Frodo. He does usually wander off

Me: I intend to keep both on him.

Bilbo: I'm leaving everything to him… even the ring.

Me: Goodbye dear Bilbo

I hug him and he turns to the door

Me: Bilbo, the ring is still in your pocket.

Bilbo: ah, yes.

He takes it out of his front pocket and throws it on the floor. He then leaves.

Frodo enters about 5 minutes after

Frodo: Bilbo? Uncle?

Me: Hello Frodo

Frodo: Is he gone?

Me: Yes. He's gone to Rivendell to stay with the elves.

Frodo looks down at the ring

Frodo: what is this Silver?

Me: It is a ring.

Frodo: Yes I know that but what ring?

Me:

_Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,_

_Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,_

_Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,_

_One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne_

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._

_One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,_

_One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them_

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._

And this is the one ring that Sauron seeks.

He will have dispatched the nine to find you and when they do they will kill you.

Frodo: The nine?

Me: The mortal men doomed to die. They are also known as the Nazgül or Ring-Wraiths they will forever hunt you until they find you.

Frodo suddenly jumps up thrusting the ring in my direction

Frodo: Take it Silver. Take it!

Me: No, you can't offer me this ring

Frodo: I'm giving it to you.

Me: Take Mr Gamgee and meet me at the Prancing Pony in Bree. Can you do that?

Frodo: Yes, yes I can but where are you going?

Me: I will ride to Minas Tirith where Gandalf is and talk with him. The enemy moves quicker than us.

Frodo: Goodbye Silver. I will see you in Bree

I run for the door opening it and whistling for Greythorn.

**Me: Gandalf, can you hear me?**

**Gandalf: Yes Elindithas is Frodo on his way?**

**Me: Yes. **

**Gandalf: I have foreseen the nine crossing the River Isen. They are coming.**

**Me: I shall be arriving in Minas Tirith soon**

**Gandalf: Ride quick but safe.**

**Me: Shall I go through Rohan?**

**Gandalf: Yes, go to Edoras tell them who you are.**

**Me: Here is Greythorn. Goodbye Gandalf.**

Jumping onto Greythorn I pulled on the reins and he galloped away. I approached Sarn Ford I had a flashfoward through the trees, through the wilderness and towards Isengard. There were at least 4 ring-wraiths stampeding forward. I jump out of my vision. There were 2 roads one going towards the ring-wraiths, the other around them. I leapt off the horse and told him to wait down the other path. Being trained in the magical arts I conjured up a fireball. As the nazgül turned the corner I fired sending in straight into three of them. The other dodged stealthily and jumped off his horse.

_**Nazgül: Where is the ring?" **_

_**Me: I'll never tell you!"**_

Screeching, it reached for it's morgul blade and drawing it from the sheath. I ran and clashed blades with the wraith. It screamed into the wizard's face, sending him sprawling. The black cloak in which he was wearing. Firing a fireball, Elindithas scorched the nazgül. On fire, the black rider fled the scene silently. Elindithas held his arm, which he fell on when the nazgül forced him back.

**Me: Gandalf**

**Gandalf: Yes Elindithas?**

**Me: I have been attacked by a black rider and the rest are on the way to the Shire. **

**Gandalf: Go to Bree, I have sent Aragorn to the Prancing Pony.**

**Me: Yes, Master.**

So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter I will update next when we get a few more reviews. Next Chapter will be in Bree


	3. Bree

Chapter 3

Hi Guys. How's it going? This is Elindithas Darksbane and this is Chapter 3 of Gandalf's Apprentice.

I rode down the cobbled street back into the shire. I passed hobbit hole after hobbit hole until I went past Buckland. As I travelled I heard another screech, which I knew was Frodo and Sam being seen. I carried on towards Bree. As I saw the gate I called out summoning the gate keeper.

Gatekeeper: Who is it and what are you doing in Bree?

Me: I go by the name of Silver and my business is my own.

Gatekeeper: Ok, keep it cool, I always 'ave to ask!

Me: Now let me pass.

They open the door as I ride in. Greythorn takes me round the back of the Prancing Pony. I tie him up on the post and walk in the door. The barkeep stares at me judgingly and approached me?

Barkeep: Hello, who are you?

Me: Good evening Barkeep. I am Silver, I am looking for a ranger named Strider.

Barkeep: Ah, yes he told me that you were coming; in the corner over there.

Me: Thank you.

I turn to look around and Aragorn was waiting for me in the corner smoking a large pipe a hood over his eyes. Sitting down next to him we spoke.

Me: Good evening Aragorn.

Aragorn: It is nice to see you Elindithas.

Me: Has Gandalf explained the plan for the next few weeks.

Aragorn: Yes, take the ring-bearer to Rivendell avoiding all Nazgül.

Me: Yes, speaking of Rivendell how is Arwen and Lord Elrond.

Aragorn: They are well, I haven't seen Arwen for a few months now I heard she was visiting Lady Galadriel in Lothlorien.

Me: Frodo and Sam will arrive soon with the ring. Have you passed any Nazgül?

Aragorn: No, I arrived here a few days ago.

I signal to the barkeep's assistant to come over here. She walks over.

Assistant: What you want honey?

Me: A pint of Brandybuck Ale and a leaf of pipe weed.

Assistant: Sure thing, and anything for you Mister…

Aragorn: Strider.

Assistant: Mister Strider?

Aragorn: I'll have what Silver ordered only a half-pint though.

She sauntered away to the bar.

We continue talking for about an hour until we here the door open again. Four small hooded figures.

Aragorn: Is that them?

Me: I believe so… wait here.

I get up and approach the hobbits.

Frodo: Silver? Is that you?

Me: Good evening young Frodo; hello Sam and Meriadoc Brandybuck and Perrigrin Took. Why are you here?

Pippin: Well Merry and I had just borrowed a few carrots and cabbages from Farmer Maggot.

I raise my eyebrow at this statement.

Merry: Next thing we know we are running from these hooded horseman.

Me: They are known as Nazgül or Ring-Wraiths.

Frodo: Who is that man over there looking at us?

Me: That is Strider.

Sam: Who is he?

Me: He is a ranger.

Frodo: Friend of Gandalf?

Me: Yes and an ally of us. We need to get you to Rivendell,

Aragorn approaches us.

Aragorn: Hello young hobbits.

Me: Pippin, go order your friends drinks and don't mention Frodo's name. There are spies of Mordor everywhere.

Pippin leaves towards the bar.

Me: We must find shelter for tonight.

Pippin: You say you're looking for Baggins… he's just over…

Frodo: No Pippin!

The hobbit disappeared towards the bar grabbing Pippin's arm.

Pippin: Hey, what are you doing?

He sent Frodo sprawling backwards the ring slipping out of his pocket spinning in the air and onto his finger. I heard the deathly scream of the Ring-wraiths.

Frodo had turned invisible!

Aragorn and I jump to our feet in desperation. I charge forward and pick up the dazed hobbit.

Aragorn: We need to leave. Now!

We escort the four hobbits out the inn and into the one on the other side of the street.

Me: Pippin, please try to do as I say or this journey will end very badly for both of us.

The four hobbits get into the comfy beds and rest their heads for the night. Me and Aragorn stay awake by the window as the nazgül barge into Bree trampling the poor gatekeeper. Hopefully they will leave after the trap.

They stormed into the Prancing Pony darkness followed them inside an eerie smoke surrounded the wraiths.

I watched them through the window as they enter the room. Raising their swords, they prepared to kill. 3,2,1 they plunged their blades straight into the bed sheets. After 5 stabs they grabbed the covers snatching them off


	4. Weathertop

**Wassup Guys? Elindithas Darksbane here with Chapter 4 of Gandalf's Apprentice. It has been a while, almost a year since I last updated. Sorry. Anyway, lets get to the story...**

**Elindithas' P.O.V**

The Nazgul snatched the covers off, screaming as it revealed the cushions we planted. Aragorn sat by the window, the candle next to him flickering slightly. The hobbits awoke suddenly from their sleep, breathing quickly. Frodo looked towards me.

"What are they?" he asked.

"They were once men. Great kings of men." I told him

"Then Sauron the deceiver gave to them nine rings of power." Aragorn continued. "Blinded my their greed they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness."

"And now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul. Ring-wraiths. Black Riders. Whatever you call them. They neither living or dead. At all imes they feel the presence of the ring. Drawn to the power of the one." I explained.

"They will never stop hunting you." Aragorn finished. Frodo shivered slightly, noticing this, I put another log on the fire to keep it roaring.

"Now get some sleep, we leave for Rivendell tomorrow." I told them and moved into a seat by the fire. Aragorn stayed by the window watching as the Nazgul mounted the horses and left the town of Bree. I lent back into the seat and allowed sleep to take me.

* * *

I woke up the next day and stretched slightly. Aragorn stirred slightly and opened his eyes when the sun shined on them.

"Good morning Elindithas." Aragorn said, picking up his bow and sword. I walked over to the door and slotted my sword into my belt. I put my bow on my back and my staff into my hand.

"Good Morning Aragorn." I replied. "Wake the hobbits, we leave in 10 minutes." I left the room and went downstairs to see the hustle and bustle of the inn. Various people were ordering breakfast and drinks from the innkeeper behind the bar. I walked up to him, passing him several coins for the room. Ordering some food, I sat in a corner watching the different personalities blend and mix. The four hobbits and Aragorn joined me at the table. I inhaled in several breaths of pipe weed as paltes of food were set in front of the four hobbits. Frodo looked to me confused.

"But Silver, aren't you hungry?" he asked looking the empty space in front of me.

"No Master Frodo." I answered. "I can eat on the way." Suddenly, I hear Gandalf's voice through our mind connection.

**"Elindithas, where are you?" he asked. **

**"We are just about to leave Bree." I answered. "Where are you?"**

**"I have journeyed to Isengard to visit Saruman. I shall meet you in Rivendell." Gandalf replied. **

**"I will see you there Master." I told him. No reply. "Master?" Still no reply.**

"We must leave now. Aragorn, I trust you have a horse." I said to my friend.

"Yes Elindithas, we can use him to carry our possessions." Aragorn suggested. I nodded in agreement.

"I will tell Greythorn to ride ahead to Rivendell, we shall not need his assistance at the moment." I explained as we left the inn. Looking to the gate, I saw it was still flattened and I could only assume had a dead body flattened underneath. Whistling slightly, Greythorn trotted around next to me.

_"Meet us in Rivendell. Ride safe." I whispered into his ear in Elvish. _

The horse galloped away as I pulled my hood up over my head.

* * *

The rain poured down upon us as we walked through the forests. I talked with Aragorn about various topics. The ring. Lord Elrond. gandalf and how I had still not had a reply from him. And most importantly Arwen. I had not seen her for over 2 years and I missed her badly. We heard a clatter behind us and saw that the hobbits had stopped.

"We do not stop 'till nightfall." Aragorn said.

"But what about breakfast?" Pippin asked.

"You have already had it." Aragorn replied confused.

"We have had one yes. But what about second breakfast?" Pippin asked. I started laughing at Aragorn's face. He shook his head slightly as he walked past me.

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast Pip." Merry told his friend. Pippin looked as if he was about to cry.

"What about elevenses, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner, supper?" The hobbit questioned anxiously.

"I wouldn't count on it." I said between laughs. Running ahead, I caught up with Aragorn.

"These hobbits..." Aragorn started.

"God how brilliant they are." I interrupted him. He turned to looked at me with a look of annoyance on his face.

We continued on through the midge-water marshes, Aragorn slipped slightly, falling into the river. I tried desperately to keep a straight face as I helped him up. He noticed this and grabbed my hand pulling me in with him. I heard Frodo let out a hoot of laughter as I submerged and stood up. Looking behind, I saw Merry and pippin hitting midges that landed on their face.

"What do they eat when they can't get Hobbit?" Merry asked.

"Well, Mr Brandybuck, when the midges can't get the delicious flesh of hobbit, they usually go for a pint at the Prancing Pony with a pipe of old toby." Aragorn replied sarcastically.

* * *

We set up camp in a clearing, away from the road, so no nazgul would find us. Aragorn came up behind us with a deer slung over his back.

"Elindithas, if you would..." Aragorn asked. I nodded, pointing my staff at the fire I set it alight to cook the deer on. Aragorn turned the deer around on a spike as I sung a song in Elvish whilst twirling a pendant in my hands.

"Who is she, the woman your singing about?" Frodo asked.

"'Tis the lay of Luthien an elf-maid, who gave her love to Beren, a mortal." Aragorn told him.

"And the pendant Silver, what is it?"

"This is a pendant given by my mother. Gandalf gave it to me shortly after he found me in Fangorn forest." I said.

"Who was your mother?" Frodo asked. I fell silent attempting to remember the face of my mother.

"All I remember is her running through a forest, orcs chasing after her. She placed me in boat on a river and let me drift away. All I remember is her screams and watching her being slaughtered by three orcs." A tear ran down my cheek as Aragorn passed out the food. As soon as dinner was eaten, the hobbits fell asleep. I stayed awake on watch until halfway through the night., After that, Aragorn took over and I got some much needed sleep.

* * *

The next day, we came to the once-great watch tower of Amon Sul at twilight. I had heard amazing stories of this tower. The last alliance was created here and apparently from what Gandalf has told me, this was where Azog the Defiler rallied some of his council.

"We shall rest here tonight." Aragorn called back to the hobbits, who looked relieved to have a chance to rest their feet. We climbed the stairs leading up o it and tucked ourselves underneath an overhanging cliff. Frodo rolled out his cloak to lay on and sat down with Pippin almost fainting next to him. I searched the bags until I found what I was looking for. I gave each of the hobbits a sword.

"These are for you keep them close. Me and Aragorn shall scout the lay of the land. Stay here." I explained. I left with Aragorn down the stairs.

An hour had passed before we had circled the whole watch tower. I looked up to the camp and saw a dimly lit light. We were a mile away and couldn't get to them to tell them to put it out. Then we heard it. The deathly scream of the Nazgul.

"Those idiots." I said through gritted teeth. We began to run towards the tower. I sprinted ahead drawing my elven-made sword. It took me a little over five minutes to get to the tower. "Aragorn." I whispered. "the Nazgul, do not like fire." I set alight a torch and gave it to the ranger. We ran up the steps and split into two seperate directions. Suddenly, I heard Frodo scream, I jumped at the same time as Aragorn and threw my sword at the Nazgul that had just stabbed the hobbit.

"Silver!" Frodo shouted clutching his shoulder. I clashed blades with the hooded as Aragorn waved fire in their faces. I kicked the Nazgul in the stomach and threw a fireball at him.

_**"Go back to where you came from!" **_I ordered in black speech. The nazgul screeched fleeing from the tower. I looked towards Aragorn. Only 1 Nazgul was left as it converged on Frodo. I saw it had lost it's sword and grabbed one of the hobbit's daggers. It lunged at me and caught my leg. I shouted in pain as Aragorn threw the torch at the wraith. Screaming, it retreated away like the others, I pulled the dagger from my thigh and threw it away.

"Silver!" Frodo called again. I ran to him and uncovered the wound. Aragorn picked up the sword that injured him.

"He has been stabbed by a morgul blade." Aragorn said, as the blade disintegrated in his hands. he threw the hilt to the ground. "This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs elvish medicine. Elindithas pick him up, we must take him to Rivendell."

* * *

"But Rivendell is six days away. He won't make it." Sam said, for the fifth time. Aragorn stopped and I rested Frodo on the ground. Surveying the surroundings, my eyes met the ugly sight of three trolls all covered in thick stone. "Look Frodo. It's Mr Bilbo's trolls." Sam said, he placed his palm on Frodo's cheek. "He's going cold!" I could hear Frodo's breathing increasing and I knew this was distressing for Sam.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked looking up from Frodo's body.

"No, he is passing into the shadow world, he will soon become a wraith like them." I explained. Frodo wheezed slightly as I heard a shriek come from not far away.

"There close." Merry stated.

"Sam." Aragorn called the hobbit. Sam ran up to Aragorn. "Do you know the Athelas plant?"

"Athelas." Sam questioned.

"Kingsfoil." I interjected.

"Kingsfoil, ah it's a weed." Sam corrected.

"It may help slow the poison. Hurry." Aragorn explained. As Sam scuttled away, a torch in his hand. I went a different way and shone my torch on a green plant. Picking it, I heard footsteps behind me. Knowing this was not Aragorn, I drew my sword silently and turned holding it to the assailant's throat. There behind me stood a face I didn't think I would see here.

"Arwen..." I whispered lowering my sword. I embraced her. Behind her, her horse: Asfaloth and Greythorn stood.

"Elindithas, where is Frodo?" Arwen asked. I showed her the way back to where the three hobbits and Aragorn were waiting.

"Arwen?" Aragorn asked as the elf examined the wound.

_"Hear my voice. Come back to the light." _she said in elvish.

"Who is she?" Merry whispered.

"She's an elf." Sam replied as Aragorn pressed the Athelas plant onto the wound.

"We must get him to my father." Arwen ordered as I placed him on the horse. "I have been looking for you, for two days. You have five wraiths behind you, where the otehr four are I do not know."

_"Let me ride with you." I said._

_"No, it will be more discreet with one." Arwen argued. _

_"The road is too dangerous." Aragorn said._

_"I do not far them. Once I am across the river, the power of my people with protect me." Arwen said assertively._

_"As you wish." I said, squeezing her hand._ She saddled back on and rode away. Once a minute had passed Sam spoke up.

"But those wraiths are still out there!" he said.

"Which is why I am riding after her." I told them climbing onto Greythorn.

"But Arwen said..." Aragorn started.

"If they catch her they will kill her!" I argued and pulled on the reins. Greythorn whinnied and we galloped away.

* * *

I saw the silhouette of Arwen in front of me and behind her the silhouettes of 9 cloaked riders. I let go of the reins and put my faith in Greythorn to ride steady. reaching to my back, I unclipped my bow. Pulling an arrow out, I fired at one of the wraiths, it zoomed past it's head. Arwen looked back to see me chasing after the Nazgul. Pulling on the reins, I got Greythorn to go faster. I was now 10 feet behind the ring-wraiths. I drew my sword and lunged at one of them. The 9 drew their morgul blades in unison and one parried my attack taking a swipe at my leg. I came into contact with my skin and I shouted in pain. Arwen glanced at me and began to gain speed.

_"Faster Greythorn." I whispered to my horse and pulled on his reins. _We had now overtaken the Nazgul and were nearing the river. Together, me and Arwen galloped over the water.

"Give up the halfling she-elf!" one shouted in a deep voice.

"If you want him, come and claim him." Arwen replied drawing Hadhafang. The nazgul began their approach; Arwen began chanting an ancient Elvish spell. The water began to flow more powerfully now and it began to rise. The wraiths looked to the left of them to see a huge tidal wave coming towards them. Their horses bucked and the wave smashed into them carrying them away down the river. I fell to the ground, from relief and from the pain the dagger and morgul blade caused me. I closed my eyes as I heard voices approaching.

**Thanks for reading guys, hope you enjoyed. I want to keep this quite accurate to the movie as it is easier to reference. Hope you undertand. Please review as it will help me improve as a writer. See ya next time. Elindithas :)**


	5. Imladris

**Hi Guys, Elindithas Darksbane here with Chapter 5 of Gandalf's Apprentice. In the last chapter, Elindithas and Aragorn lead the hobbits to Amon Sul, where Frodo was stabbed by a morgul blade. Arwen and Elindithas rescued him and took him to the safety of Rivendell evading the evil ring-wraiths.**

**Elindithas' P.O.V**

I awoke in a bed, the room was white and bright. Opening my eyes slightly, I saw the silhouette of three figures. I focused in one the first one, a male with brown hair.

"Aragorn." I murmured.

"Good morning Elindithas." he replied smiling. My gaze shifted to the next figure, this person I got instantly.

"Gandalf?"I asked.

"Hello Elindithas." my master greeted me. At last, I looked towards the third person. She was and elf with long, brown hair.

"Arwen." I finally said.

"Oh, Elindithas, thank god you're awake." She said hugging me. I rested my arm on her back and winced with pain as she touched my leg. "Oh, sorry." She apologised removing her hand.

"What happened?" I questioned looking to my bandaged leg.

"I can explain that." An voice said, turning, my eyes were met with Lord Elrond's.

"My lord Elrond." I acknowledged, bowing my head in respect.

"Hello Elindithas. The reason you fainted by the river is because the blade that you were stabbed with was not one of the swords you gave to the hobbits. It was one of the Nazgul's poison daggers. If my guard's had not got you to me any sooner, you would have gone into a coma." Elrond explained.

"Thank you. But, there is still one question I have not asked. Where is Frodo?" I asked, needing to know if I completed my quest.

"I am fine Silver." Came a voice from behind Arwen. The elf moved out the way and lying on a bed opposite me was Frodo Baggins.

"Well done on a fast recovery." I said smiling at the young hobbit.

"Please, rest Elindithas, we have a lot to plan for the coming months." Elrond told me as they all left me to sleep.

* * *

The next day, I was feeling brilliant, I left the houses of healing and went down to the gardens. I arrived there and one the bench sat peacefully watching the birds was an elf with long blonde hair. I looped the pendant over my head and walked over to him.

"May I join you?" I asked, making him jump slightly.

"Of course." he replied. "I do not believe we have been introduced."

"I am Elindithas. Apprentice of Gandalf the Grey." I told him, shaking his hand.

"Legolas Greenleaf. Prince of the Woodland realm." he replied, his eyes looked down to my chest and spotted my pendant. "Where did you get that pendant?"

"My mother gave it to me. When I was very young. Around 500 years ago. Why do you ask?" I replied inquisitively.

"Because my mother gave me this 500 years ago." Legolas told me, pulling out a stone like mine but not emerald green, more of an aqua blue. "What do you remember of your mother?" I shrugged, trying to remember the face of her.

"I do not remember, my mother was murdered by orcs. What about yours?" I explained.

"Exactly the same as mine." Legolas replied. I stood up.

"Come with me, Gandalf will know." I said, walking up the steps towards Elrond's balcony. Entering, I spoke to Gandalf.

"Master, what do you know about my parents?" I asked.

"I have told you Elind..." Gandalf began turning, he saw Legolas behind me. He sighed, knowing he would have to tell me the truth. "Sit down Elindithas, let me tell you the story of your family. Gandalf sat down in a chair whilst, Legolas sat on another. I refused to sit and stayed standing.

"So what happened?" I questioned.

"Your father was Theyret of Rohan, great-grandfather of Thengel. Your mother was Ohbrym, wife of Thranduil of the Woodland Realm." Gandalf explained.

"You are telling me that I am a half-elf. The great, great grandfather of Theoden and the half-brother of Legolas?" I asked angrily.

"Yes. And the heir to the throne of Rohan." Gandalf admitted.

"And you decided not to mention this in the 500 years we have known each other?" I shouted.

"Elindithas, calm down." Gandalf told me abruptly.

"Calm down! I have had my birth-right with held from me for 500 years!" I yelled, leaving the room.

"Elindithas, wait!" Legolas called running after me. I made my way to my room and slammed the door. Locking it, I rested my back against it and wept, hearing the sounds of Legolas' voice.

It had been over 2 hours since I had locked myself in and still Legolas calls in for me. Suddenly, it stopped and I heard him walk away. 5 minutes later, I heard him return but with another person.

"Elindithas?" Came a beautiful, high-pitched voice.

"Arwen?" I asked, perking my head up. "What do you want?"

"Let me in Elindithas." Arwen said. I got up and turned the key in the lock. Opening the door, I enveloped her in a hug. I rested my chin on her shoulder as we embraced. I heard a cough behind her and saw Legolas waiting behind us.

"Elindithas, I am so sorry, I didn't try to find you quicker." Legolas apologised. I shook my head, reassuring him.

"I am not angry at you brother. I am annoyed at Gandalf for not telling me about it." I explained to my half-brother.

"Don't be angry at him Elindithas. He must have done it to protect you not hurt you." Arwen said.

"Arwen, you and Aragorn. You were the closest people I had to siblings. However, it was not the same. I have been alone all my life and always dreamed of finding my family. Gandalf could have told me anytime, I could have gone adventuring with Legolas, fought in the Battle of Erebor and met my step-father; Thranduil. But, I cannot get back that lost time." I told them, a tear rolling down my cheek. Legolas stood up and placed his hand on my shoulder, in the traditional elvish fashion. I placed my hand on his shoulder and smiled, this is what I always wanted; a family. A messenger appeared at the door and knocked.

"Legolas, your presence has been requested by Lord Elrond." He stated. Legolas looked to me, as if he asking for my permission to leave. I nodded slightly.

"I shall come. Goodbye Elindithas." He said. Legolas left the room, leaving me and Arwen alone. We began talking about what has happened in the two years we have not seen each other. I moved to the bed and laid down, she sat on the edge of the bed. After 10 minutes she moved up and laid next to me. It wasn't long before she rested her head on my chest. Various people entered and talked to us. Aragorn, Elrond, Legolas again and eventually Gandalf. Arwen left the room giving us some space.

"Elindithas, the reason I didn't tell you about your heritage is because I didn't want to lose you." Gandalf explained to me.

"Sorry?" I asked stunned by his explanation.

"You are closest thing I have had to a son. The closest thing I have had to family. If I told you that you were a prince of Mirkwood, that you were the heir to the throne of Rohan and you had a family, you would leave, and I could not bare that. I have got to know you for 500 years and have even developed a mind connection with you. That is not common." Gandalf told me.

"I understand, but Gandalf, I wouldn't abandon you. If I found Legolas or Théoden, I will still see and visit you. I am 519 now and I must become more independent. I hope you understand." I told him. Gandalf nodded and smiled slightly, as Arwen entered, he stood up and left.

"Have you talked to him?" Arwen asked. I nodded and she sat down next to me.

"Arwen, what do you know about my heritage?" I asked her.

"Legolas briefly told me that you were his half-brother." She replied.

"Arwen, I am the heir to the throne of Rohan." I told her. She gasped slightly, looking both confused and intrigued.

"How?" Arwen questioned.

"My father is Theyret of Rohan. King Théoden's great, great, great grandfather and my mother was Ohbrym, wife of King Thrandui." I told her.

"And do you want to be the king of Rohan?" Arwen asked.

"No, but if I have to, I will." I admitted. She leaned over to me, so her face was balancing above mine. "Arwen, what are you doing?"

"What do you think?" she whispered as the gap closed between our two lips. Suddenly, we heard someone enter and Arwen jumped off the bed. It was her Father.

"Elindithas, may I speak with you?" Elrond asked.

"Of course." I nodded, following him outside.

"I would like to invite you to our councils session, this evening. We shall be discussing the ring." Elrond told me.

"Yes, I will be there." I accepted. looking past his head, I saw Legoals walking down the corridor.

"I will see you later then Elindithas." Elrond said.

"Goodbye." I replied bowing slightly.

"Legolas!" I called running up to him.

"Hello, brother." Legolas greeted me. It made me feel like he truly cared for me when he acknowledged me as his sibling.

"Have you been summoned to the Council Meeting later?" I asked.

"Yes, I will be going, I have heard that all races have been requested to join us there. Even Dwarves. They just stay underground in their mines all the time, not caring about the troubles of others." Legolas told me.

"Don't worry, I think we can find a solution that suits all races." I exclaimed.

* * *

I entered the council circle, next to both Legolas and Arwen. Elrond stood up and beganh addressing us.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction." I saw my brother move slightly at the thought of his home being destroyed. Looking around the circle, I saw many different faces: Frodo, Gandalf, several dwarves and a man in combat gear, sat listening to Lord Elrond. "None can escape it, you will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." Elrond looked towards Frodo. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo." The hobbit stood up and nervously walked to the pedestal in the middle of the group. Reaching into his pocket, he placed the small, gold ring of power.

"So it is true." I heard the man whisper. I looked to Legolas.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"He is Boromir of Gondor. Son of Denethor the steward of Gondor." Legolas replied. Aragorn glanced over to Boromir, as Frodo sat back down next to Gandalf. Boromir stood up, looking like he was going to speak. I turned my gaze to him, and watched him stare at the ring.

"In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the west a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, doom is near at hand. Isildur's bane is found." He reache dhis hand towards the ring wanting to touch it.

"Boromir!" Elrond shouted as Gandalf stood up speaking in black speech.

"_**Ash nazg durbtuluk**_

_**ash nazg gimbatul**_

_**ash nazgthrakatuluk**_

_**agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." **_

The sky grew dark as he uttered these words. Arwen winced slightly, hearing this forbidden tongue in Rivendell. I placed my hand on hers to reassure her. Boromir sat back down, unsure of what happened. Elrond looked to Gandalf with a cold stare.

"Never before has any voice uttered the tongue of that language here in Imladris!" he scolded.

"I do not ask for your pardon Master Elrond. For the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west. The ring is altogether evil." Gandalf exclaimed.

"No it is a gift." Boromir began.

"O_h, here we go again." _I whispered in elvish. elrond galnced in my direction as Legolas attempted to keep a straight face.

"A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him." Boromir argued. Both Aragorn and I stood up simultaneously.

"You cannot wield it, none of us can!" Aragorn stated.

"The one ring answers to Sauron alone." I finished his speech. Boromir looked at both us like we were dirt on the ground.

"And what would a mere ranger and an amateur wizard know about it?" Boromir questioned rhetorically. This time, both Legolas and Arwen stood.

"This is know mere ranger. This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Legolas informed him angrily.

"And what of the wizard? All he is, is an apprentice to a maiar. Nothing else." Boromir exclaimed.

"He is Elindithas, son of Theyret and Ohbrym. He is the kin of both Theoden of Rohan and Thranduil of the woodland realm." Arwen told him forcefully.

"_Sit down!_" Elrond ordered. We took our seats again and Elrond began to talk.

"We have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed." Boromir sighed and looked at the piece of gold.

"Well what are we waiting for?" The ginger-haired dwarf said, gripping his axe. He raised it and slammed it down on the ring. In a flash, the dwarf was lying on the ground #, with a broken axe next to him. I raised my eyebrows at the attempt.

"The ring cannot be destroyed by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm, from whence it came. One of you must do this." Elrond explained. There was an eerie silence.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. It's black gates are guarded by more than just orcs, there is evil there that does not sleep. And the great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash and dust. The very air you breath is poison. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly." Boromir exclaimed. Suddenly, my brother jumped to his feet.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" he shouted. "The ring must be destroyed."

"And I supposed you will be the one to do it?" Gimli argued.

"I don't see you putting yourself forward!" I asked sarcastically.

"What happens if we fail? What happens if Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir shouted above the arguement between Legolas, Gimli and I.

"I'll be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli said gruffly, causing all the elves in the council to stand up. I held my arm out to stop one of my kin from launching themselves at the dwarf. "Never trust an elf!" I heard him shout. It wasn't long before Gandalf joined the argument. I heard a quiet voice behind me.

"I will take it!" I turned to see, who said this. It was Frodo. "i will take the ring to Mordor. Though, I don't know the way." Gandalf approached him.

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins." He told the small hobbit. Aragorn stood up as well.

"If by life and death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

"You have my bow." Legolas said.

"And you have my staff." I told him, smiling to my brother.

"And my axe." Gimli said. He stood over with us. Suddenly, Arwen stood.

"Arwen, no..." Elrond began, but he was cut off by his daughter.

"Where Elinditahs goes, I go." she announced and stood next to me. Boromir got to his feet and kneeled before Frodo, so he was his height.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." I heard a rustle behind us and turned to see Samwise Gamgee, leaping out of the shrubbery.

"Mister Frodo, isn't going anywhere without me." He insisted. I looked to the corridor to see Merry and Pippin, peering round the doors. I chuckled slightly as they ran out.

"Oi, we're coming too!" Merry called. Elrond turned scowling slightly. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

"Lord Elrond, where do you keep your sacks?" I asked teasingly.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of... mission, quest, thing." Pippin exclaimed.

"Well that rules you out Pip." Merry said laughing.

"11 companions. You will be known as the Fellowship of the Ring." Elrond said.

"Right!" Pippin said. "Where are we going?"

**Thanks for reading guys, I hope you enjoyed it. So I know it is supposed to be 9 companions, 9 rings for mortal men etc. but this is my story and not a copy of Tolkiens. Thanks to Tooker98 for their review. It makes me so happy that you are enjoying the story. Next Chapter will be the setting of on the quest of Mount Doom so favourite, follow and review so you don't miss it. See ya, Elindithas :)**


	6. The Fellowship Sets Off

**Hi Guys, Elindithas Darksbane here with Chapter 6 of Gandalf's Apprentice. in the last chapter, the fellowship was assembled and Elindithas discovered his true heritage. Without further ado, let's get into the story... **

**Elindithas' P.O.V**

I sat by the window, watching the pristine gardens of Imladris. I hadn't slept all night. I was thinking over what had happened yesterday, Legolas, Rohan and most of all Arwen. I feared for her life, she shouldn't join us on the quest of Mount Doom. Suddenly, I heard the door open behind me, I turned to see who it was; Legolas and Elrond.

"Good Morning." I greeted them, bowing slightly.

"Hello, Elindithas." Legolas replied smiling.

"Elindithas. Please talk to Arwen." Elrond pleaded. I nodded, knowing what he was talking about.

"I do not know what I can do if she won't talk to you about it." I answered looking to Lord Elrond.

"Elindithas, you know as mush as I do that Arwen has a close bond with you. Please, don't do it for me, do it for Arwen." Elrond responded, looking desperate.

"Okay, I will talk to her, but I can't make any promises that I will change her mind." I told him.

"Of course." Elrond replied. "I presume you want to talk to your brother in private."

"If you don't mind?" I asked.

"No, it doesn't matter. Arwen is in the gardens at the moment. Remember, you are leaving by noon." Elrond told me leaving.

"Good morning brother." Legolas said to me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Good morning. Legolas, I was wondering last night. Do you have a wife or are you courting anyone?" I asked inquisitively. Legolas looked down then answered.

"No, well there was one silvan elf that I knew." he told me.

"What was her name?" I questioned.

"Tauriel. She was captain of the guard in Mirkwood, but she loved another. A dwarf." Legolas told me, tears forming in his eyes. I rested my hand on his shoulder to reassure him slightly.

"Elindithas, you must see Arwen." He told me, leaving the room. I watched him leave the room and walked after him, but turned left towards the gardens instead of right towards the great hall. I swiftly made my way to the beautiful gardens of Imladris. There I saw Arwen, she looked up at me as if she was expecting me.

_"If Elrond sent you leave." _she told me in elvish.

_"Arwen, please." I began. _

**_"NO!" _**she shouted this time in black speech. I gasped slightly.

"Arwen, let me talk to you." I pleaded. Looking into her eyes, she finally gave up and allowed me to sit.

"Elindithas, I must go with you." Arwen said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You know why!" she responded looking away.

"I don't think I do." I answered teasingly, seeing how long I could drag this out for.

"Come on Elindithas, use that brain of yours and you will know why." Arwen exclaimed blushing.

"I'm waiting ot hear it from your mouth." I said.

"You're so annoying." Arwen replied.

"Give me a clue." I laughed.

"Is this a clue?" she questioned, turning and placing her lips on mine. I smiled against her lips as I grabbed her back and passionately kissed her. Suddenly, I heard a voice behind us.

"I thought you were going to have a serious discussion." the voice said.

"And I thought you were going to the great hall." I replied, knowing who it was. I turned to see Legolas standing there.

"I was. But on the way, I saw Aragorn, who gave me a message for both of you." Legolas told us.

"What is it?" I asked, letting go of Arwen.

"He would like to talk with you, Arwen, me and Gandalf." he informed us. I nodded mentally telling Gandalf.

* * *

We arrived in the council area, where Aragorn was sitting along with Gandalf. We took our places and Aragorn began talking.

"I have summoned you all here to talk about the growing forces of Mordor." Aragorn stated.

"I have seen first hand the armies of Saruman. He is creating Uruk-Hai, an advanced and more deadly race of orc." Gandalf explained.

"I have not heard of these before, what are they like?" Legolas asked.

"They are strong. Much stronger than the gundabad orcs you fought at Erebor. They are enhanced by Saruman's evil, magical powers so they can easily overrun men." Gandalf exclaimed.

"Any weaknesses?" I questioned. Gandalf shook his head.

"Not that we know about."

"Also, Sauron's army grows in number. We have received word that he is recruiting the haradrim warriors from the south." Aragorn said.

"But, we have found some allies that will aid us." Legolas added.

"Who?" I asked looking at my brother.

"I have been told that the elves of Mirkwood will serve under mine and Elindithas' leadership." he said, looking to me. I swallowed, feeling nervous at the thought of meeting my step-father.

"If I may intervene." Elrond said joining the group. "The Uruk-Hai cause pain for fun. That is why I don't want Arwen joining you." I sighed thinking that we had resolved this subject.

"Father, please Elindithas will look after me. Won't you?" she pleaded looking towards me.

"Of course. No harm will come to her." I said trying to sound confident.

"Fine, but if anything happens to my daughter Elindithas. On your head be it." Elrond said.

"Back to the armies of Mordor. The nazgul cannot be killed by any man. They will be the most difficult, we should try to evade them at all costs." Aragorn told us.

"I agree, if one of us gets stabbed by a morgul blade they may not recover from their injuries." I replied. Suddenly, the clock behind us struck on the hour and the bell rung loudly.

"My friends, I shall see you when we leave. Go make your final preparations for the coming months." Gandalf announced, standing and leaving. Elrond and Aragorn were the next to leave whispering to each other. This left Legolas, Arwen and I. Arwen stood telling us she would get some breakfast before we leave. I smiled watching her gracefully walk away.

"God you are smitten." Legolas teased laughing slightly. I turned to glare at him.

"It's hard not to be. She is beautiful, wise and a skilled horse rider." I answered. Legolas chuckled slightly.

"Well, see you in an hour or so." he said.

"Goodbye." I replied.

* * *

We stood by the entrance of Rivendell. All 11 of us in the fellowship of the ring. Frodo stood at the front with Gandalf and Aragorn just behind. Then there were the three other hobbits with Gimli and Boromir and finally there was Legolas, Arwen and I.

"The ring-bearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom." Elrond said. "On you who travel with him, no oath or bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell, hold to your purpose. May the blessings of elves, men and all free folk go with you." Elrond spread his arms and Legolas and I bowed our heads, hands on our hearts in a sign of respect for his hospitality.

"The fellowship awaits the ring-bearer." Gandalf said allowing Frodo to walk in front. Frodo walked forward uncertainly, a path winded off left and right in front of him. Using my elvish hearing, I could hear him whisper to Gandalf.

"Mordor Gandalf. Is it left and right?" he asked.

"Left." Gandalf replied. We departed Imladris under a lichen encrusted stone arch and took the path that went left. I took one last look at the elvish kingdom before turning into the forests.

* * *

We had been trekking for over 6 hours before we sat down for a rest on a hilltop.

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds the gap of Rohan will still be open for us. From there our road turns east to Mordor." Gandalf explained as Sam got out his frying pan and began making dinner. Boromir was sparring with Merry and Pippin, teaching them fighting techniques.

"Two. One. Five. Very good." Boromir encouraged. Suddenly, Merry slipped slightly and allowed his blade to fall out of his grasp. "Well done."

"I think Pip. That we need two professionals to show us how it's done." Merry said, I looked down to them to see Pippin looking at me.

"I'm up for it." I said drawing my sword. Boromir laughed slightly at Merry and Pippin as they cleared a space for us.

"First to disarm their opponent wins." Merry declared. Boromir bowed to me and I did the same to him. He lunged at me and I parried his attack, swiftly knocking his sword to the left. I threw a swipe at his arm, but he blocked easily. I attacked heavily and knocked his sword clean out of his grasp. Quickly, Pippin ran behind him and bent down, I pushed Boromir and he fell over the young hobbit.

"For the shire!" Pippin called as him and Merry held him down. I laughed as Boromir held his arms up in defeat. Aragorn got up and placed his arm on Merry's shoulder.

"Gentlemen, that's enough." he said, but Merry and Pippin weren't down yet. They pulled on his arms, pushing him over.

"What is that?" I heard Sam say. I turned to see what he was talking about. My brother was standing atop a high rock, staring toward south.

"Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud." Gimli said sharpening his axe.

"That's no cloud." Arwen argued.

"Crebain from Dundland!" Legolas shouted.

"Hide! Hurry!" Aragorn shouted as he rushed the two hobbits underneath the rocks. I threw some water on the fire and joined Arwen underneath some bracken. There was an eerie silence for a few seconds before a flock of black birds fly over us. The beating of wings echoed around the valley as they swiftly flew above us. I kept hold of Arwen as we stayed in the shadows. They circled the mountain before going back to where they came. We re-appeared out of our hiding spots. Gandalf was the first to speak.

"Spies of Saruman! It seems the path of Rohan is being watched." He turned to look at the great, snowy mountain behind us. "We must take the pass of Caradhras."

* * *

We climbed through the glistening, white snow which was settled peacefully beneath the great, blue sky. Suddenly, I heard a call from behind us. I looked back to see that Frodo had lost his footing and was now flat on his face.

"Frodo!" Aragorn called helping him up. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Frodo replied, instinctively moving his hand to his neck. The ring was gone. Several feet in front of him, Boromir picked up the chain that held the tiny golden trinket on.

"Boromir." Aragorn said. However, Boromir looked oblivious to the call. He began speaking softly.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt… over so small a thing. Such a little thing." He reached out to touch it.

"Boromir!" I shouted, louder than Aragorn. "Give the ring to Frodo." Pulled out of his trance, Boromir hastily made his way down the mountain towards the hobbit and the ranger. I noticed that Aragorn had his hand held on his sword.

"As you wish." Boromir said as he held out the ring. Frodo snatched it away and looped it around his neck. "... I care not." he ruffled Frodo's hair jokingly and turned to continue climbing the mountain. Aragorn released his sword and Frodo watched Boromir walk away suspiciously. I shared a worried glance with Arwen before continuing.

Soon, we had reached a narrow ledge and the wind was howling against us and the snow fell down relentlessly.

"There is a fell voice in the air." Legolas said, he had run a few metres ahead. I could also hear a faint voice chanting in the bitter wind.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf shouted as an avalanche of snow fell next to us.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn called as several boulders fell in front of us.

"Gandalf, we must turn back!" I called protecting Arwen.

"No!" Gandalf replied. "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith" he began chanting trying to stop Saruman's spell. But, Saruman's voice returns as lightning hits the tip of the mountain. Another avalanche of snow comes crashing down upon our heads. For a few seconds, all I could feel was snow. I emerged out looking for Arwen. She appears from the white just after me.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir called. "Make for the gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city."

"No! That takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn argued.

"If we cannot go over the mountain. Let us go through it. Go to the mines of moria!" Gimli interjected.

"Let the ring-bearer decide." Gandalf announced, looking to Frodo.

"We will go through the mines." Frodo decided and Gandalf nodded leading us down a different path...

**Thanks for reading guys. Hope you enjoyed. I am loving writing this so stay tuned for more. Elindithas :D**


	7. The Mines of Moria

**Hey Guys, Elindithas Darksbane here with Chapter 7 of Gandalf's Apprentice. In the last chapter, the fellowship set off and decided to go through the Mines of Moria. Now onto the story...**

**Elindithas' P.O.V**

We made our way south, past the derelict ruins of an ancient aqueduct. I walked at the front with Gandalf. My master looked back calling to Frodo.

"Frodo, come here please." he said as the small hobbit caught up with us.

"How is your shoulder?" I asked looking to Frodo.

"Better than it was." Frodo replied.

"And the ring?" Gandalf questioned. Frodo looked to where the ring sat on his neck.

"You can feel it's power growing can't you?" I said. He nodded. "I've felt it to. You must be careful. Evil can be drawn to you from outside the fellowship." Boromir passed us. "And I fear from within."

"Who do I trust Silver?" Frodo asked, his cloak wrapped tightly around him.

"You must trust yourself. Trust in your strengths." I told him. Suddenly, Gimli called out from behind us.

"The walls... of Moria!" he said. I looked up to see a vast cliffedge. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." He began to knock his axe against the rocks searching for a door, Gandalf began using his staff to look for an opening.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf replied, still looking for a door.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Legolas said sarcastically, causing Arwen to giggle. I looked back, smiling at the two elves as Gimli muttered gruffly. I heard a splash and looked to see Frodo hastily pulling his leg out of the great pool which sat beside the cliff. It's murky, stagnant water smelt of rotting fish and goblin.

"Now... let's see. Ithildin." Gandalf whispered, running his hand over the dusty cliff face. Beneath, faint, grey lines ran beneath the dirt. "Starlight and moonlight." He looked at the clouds as they moved to uncover the shining moon. The moon shone on the dark lines, causing to shine silver and bright. These lines outlined a door, formed of two columns, an arch and a star in the center. Elvish was inscribed at the top.

"What does it say?" Frodo inquired studying the words.

"It says, 'The Doors of Durin - Lord of Moria. Speak, friend and enter." I read to the hobbit.

"What d'you suppose that means?" Merry asked looking towards Gandalf.

"Well, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and you may enter." Gandalf explained. Pippin smiled that he will soon be inside and warm. "_Annon Edhellen, edro hi amen!"_ The doors remained closed. "_Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen_." Pippin walked up to Gandalf.

"Nothing's happening." he stated. Gandalf looked towards the young hobbit slightly annoyed by his comment

"I once knew every spell in my people's language." Arwen said, feeling the silver door. She began whispering to herself in elvish.

"_Listen to me, Mines of Moria. Open your secrets. Listen to me, Mines of Moria. Open your secrets." _she chanted.

"What are you going to do?" Pippin asked.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words." Gandalf shouted, evidently annoyed with Pippin's questions.

* * *

It had been nearly an hour, and Gandalf had tried everything to get the door open. I watched Aragorn un-hitch our ponies bridle and tell Sam why.

"These mines are no place for a pony, even one so brave as Bill." he explained.

"Bye-Bye Bill." Sam replied as the pony began to trot away.

"Don't worry, he knows the way home." I reassured the hobbit. I saw Merry attemot to skim a stone on the water, it bounced over the still lake. Pippin followed suit, but Aragorn caught his arm.

"Do not disturb the water." he said

"Oh it's useless!" Gandalf shouted in frustration, sitting down in defeat. Frodo stood up and looked at the writing on the gateway.

"It's a riddle." He announced.

"Elindithas." Arwen said, pulling at my arm.

"What is it?" I replied looking at the elf.

"The water." she murmured. I looked to the lake, to see ripples on the water.

"Speak 'friend' and enter. What is the elvish word for friend?" Frodo called.

"Mellon." Gandalf replied. The stone door swung open, rumbling deeply. We made our way inside Moria, Gandalf and I used our staffs as light as we shone our way through the dark passage. Aragorn was the last to enter, taking one last glance at the water.

* * *

Gimli walked next to brother, talking about what to expect in Moria.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves. For this is the house of my cousin. Balin." We entered a room filled with moonlight. Gimli was still bragging about the mine. "You'll see why they call this a mine..." he began but was cut off by Boromir.

"This isn't a mine. It's a tomb!" he shouted as rotting skeletons of dwarves plagued the floor. I ran over to a corpse, pulling out the arrow inside of it.

"Goblins!" I said in disgust, throwing the arrow to the ground.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We shouldn't have come here." Boromir said. The hobbits began to back away towards the entrance. "Get out of here. Go!" We started to walk towards the door, but suddenly, a long, snaking tentacle appeared from the murky depths.

"Frodo!" Arwen shouted, noticing it first. The hobbit looked behind as the slimy beast grabbed his leg.

"Strider!" Sam screamed as Merry and Pippin grabbed Frodo, trying to stop the hobbit from being pulled in. I pulled out my sword and threw it at the beast. It hit the tentacle and fell into the lake.

"There goes your sword." Legolas said to me, throwing me a knife as I grabbed my bow. Lining up the shot, I hit the tentacle that was curling around Frodo's throat. The creature disappears underneath the water and the hobbits move to Frodo. Suddenly, it appears again, throwing all the halflings away. Several more tentacles emerged and wrapped themselves around Frodo, pulling him out over the lake. My brother ran out, firing an arrow into the beast.

"Strider!" Frodo shouted.

"Yagh!" Aragorn yelled, as he ran with Boromir to save Frodo. They began hacking at the tentacles that suspended Frodo in the air. Slowly, he was lowered into a gaping maw in the water, walled with razor sharp teeth. Aragorn sliced through the tentacle and Frodo fell into Boromir's arms.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf shouted, retreating through the door.

"Legolas!" Boromir called, running into the cave. The head of the creature appeared from the water and Legolas took aim. He released an arrow, which hit the right eye. We raced into Moria and pulled the doors shut, plunging us into darkness.

* * *

Gasps and heavy breathing echoed around as we caught our breath.

"We now have but one choice." Gandalf said as we both illuminated our staffs. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than orcs, in the deep."

"Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence goes un-noticed." I said, surveying my surroundings.

Time passed and soon we entered a great cavern. Gandalf rested his hand upon a rock with dark, silver veins.

"The wealth of this mountain wasn't in gold or jewels." he said, tilting his staff towards a pit. "But, Mithril." I looked down to see row upon row of old and disused ladders, leading down into the mining shafts.

"Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him. Didn't he Gandalf?" I asked.

"Yes, I never told him it was worth a lot. He would have sold it on the spot, seeing as it's worth more than the value of the shire." Gandalf answered, chuckling slightly. Frodo looked down into the pit, I stared into there as well. Suddenly, a small creature began scuttling around in the pits.

"Gollum." I said, watching two, globe like eyes pear at us.

"Gollum?" Frodo asked, shocked at how un-surprised I was.

"He's been following us for three days."

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-Dur?" Frodo questioned.

"Escaped? Or set free?" I replied. "Now the ring has drawn him here. He will never rid his need for it. He is addicted to it."

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance." Frodo said, watching as several dark and dirty fingers grasp a rung on a ladder.

"Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death, and some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo?" I said. Frodo looked down silently.

"I wish the ring had never come to me. I wish this all had not happened." He admitted. I placed my hand on his arm reassuringly.

"It's that way!" Gandalf called, looking towards a door on the left.

* * *

We came to an open space, broken columns lie tumbled across the floor and it was extremely dark.

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf said, his staff illuminating a great stone hall with tall pillars and an arched ceiling. "The great Dwarf City of Dwarrowdelf." Gimli gasped, seeing a chamber with a ray of moonlight shining in.

"Haugh!" He shouted running towards it.

"Gimli!" Gandalf called, but it was too late. The dwarf was knelt before a tomb.

"No...No... No!" He shouted, cursing in dwarvish. Arwen walked up next to the tomb and read the inscription.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." She read. I walked up to her and wrapped my arm round her shoulders. She shivered slightly, I felt her cheek. She was cold to the touch. Taking off my cloak, I wrapped it around her body. "Thank you, Elindithas."

"We must move on, we cannot linger." Legolas said. Gandalf picked up a book from a dead dwarf and began reading about the battle, in which these dwarves were killed. Suddenly, there was a loud clatter as Pippin, accidentally pulled an arrow out of a skeleton. It's heads dropped off and tipped backwards, tumbling down a mineshaft. Gandalf slammed the book down angrily.

"Fool of a took! Throw yourself down next time and rid us of your stupidity!" He shouted. Drums begin to sound as the orcs hear our presence.

"Frodo!" Sam called. Frodo unsheathed Sting. It was glowing blue.

"Orcs!" Legolas announced.

"Barricade the door!" Gandalf ordered, shielding the hobbits. Boromir closes the doors, but soon there is a loud roar.

"They have a cave troll." Boromir said sarcastically. Legolas and Arwen tossed weapons to us, so we could block them getting in. I pulled out a bow, as Gandalf drew Glamdring. Gimli jumped up onto Balin's tomb, shouting at everyone.

"Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" Aragorn, Legolas and I, lined up, arrows notched in our bows. The orcs smashed against the doors, rattling them. An orc broke down a small piece of the wood but, Legolas hit him with perfect accuracy. I fired next hitting a goblin, who attempted to climb through. Suddenly, the door burst off it's hinges and the orcs poured in. I grabbed an dwarvish sword from the ground and stabbed an orc through it's throat with it. Legolas pulled two knives from his belt and began cutting through the invading creatures. Spinning, Boromir parried a vicious attack and cleaved the orc in two. Swiflty, Arwen ran past me, using hadhafang to slice through several beasts. I heard Gandalf yell as he thrust glamdring at the orcs, the hobbits copied him, bravely running in, although Sam was brandishing a frying pan. I used my sword to stab an orc in the chest and follow up by separating his head from his neck. I heard an almighty roar as the cave troll burst through the doors. Legolas fired an arrow, hitting the vile beast in the chest. I jumped off the tomb and onto the troll's back, however, it just grabbed me and through me to the floor. It lunged at Sam, the hobbit dived through it's legs.

"The chain!" I called, as Aragorn and Boromir helped me pull the troll's foot back from squashing Sam. It turned around and hit Boromir, sending him flailing onto the side. An orc stood above him, but Aragorn threw his sword into the creature's neck, killing it instantly. The two men shared a quick nod of approval before continuing fighting. Gimli threw his axe accurately into the troll's chest. Stunned slightly, the troll's mighty hammer smashed threw Balin's tomb. "Arwen?" I shouted searching for her. I soon saw her, being pinned down by six orcs. I sprinted towards her, avoiding the dazed troll's swipes. Using my sword, I cut through two of them in one and chopped anothers head off. Arwen jumped, using the orcs as a ladder, to land behind them. They didn't have a chance to turn, before they were all dead. I looked towards the cave troll, as it chased after Gimli. My brother, lined up a shot with two arrows and fired, hitting the troll in the body. Angrily, the troll began throwing it's chain at Legolas. He missed twice, but on the third, he caught Legolas' abdomen.

"Legolas!" Aragorn shouted, cutting the troll's ankles, causing it to kick at Aragorn. The troll, bared down on Merry, Pippin and Frodo.

"Frodo!" I shouted, as the hobbit dodged, hiding behind a pillar. The troll followed him, grabbing him. He held Frodo in the air, and plunged his spear into the hobbit's abdomen.

"Frodo!" Sam yelled as the spear was lodged further into the hobbit's chest. Mustering up all the strength I had, I jumped onto the troll's back and slit his throat. From here, I jumped off, kicking the troll so it fell backwards away from Frodo. I landed to see Aragorn, holding Frodo as he started breathing again. "He's alive." Sam said, cradling the other hobbit.

"But how?" I asked, looking at Frodo.

"I think there is more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf said knowingly. Frodo unbuttoned his shirt to reveal Bilbo's Mithril shirt.

"Mithril!" Gimli said astonished. I heard the sound of more orcs in the background and looked to Gandalf.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" Gandalf announced.

* * *

We ran out of the chamber into a hall of pillars. I glanced back to see a vast army of orcs on our tail. Looking up, several legions were climbing down from the ceiling like spiders. They soon surrounded us, snarling and leering. We created a circle with our weapons drawn. Gimli let out a yell as a fiery light appeared at the end of the hall, followed by thunderous sounds. The orcs retreated, scared, scuttling off in all directions. Gimli laughed, thinking he had scared them off. We are left alone. The fiery shadow became more prominent and the noises continued.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked Gandalf. The weary wizard watched the opening to the hall, a look of fear in his eye.

"Master?" I questioned.

"A balrog - a demon of the ancient world." Gandalf replied. The creature growled, still hidden around the corner of the hall. "This foe is above any of you. Run!"

We sprinted off down the hall, I made sure Arwen was in front of me so I could make sure she was ok. We reached a small doorway and Gandalf, shepherded us through. We entered a passageway, with a flight of steps. Quickly, we ascended them, but halfway down, a segment was missing. I grabbed the back of Boromir's shirt to stop him from falling.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn called.

"Lead them on Aragorn! The bridge is near." Gandalf ordered. Aragorn looked confused and moved towards the wizard. Gandalf pushed him roughly away. "Do as I say!" We came to another flight of stairs that this time descended down towards the bridge. Finding another segment missing, we began to be fired on by orcs. Legolas jumped the gap and use his bow to fire back. He sent an arrow sailing into an orcs head. The balrog rumbled again, causing the foundations to crumble around us. Boromir, Merry and Pippin jumped next landing safely on the other side. Arwen and I leaped off one platform, dodging arrows, and landed on the next. I pulled my bow out and aided Legolas in firing on the orcs. Gandalf and Sam went next and eventually Gimli. Aragorn tried to pick him up, but was rejected by Gimli.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf." he said, jumping and landed awkwardly. Legolas reached out and grabbed his beard. "Not the beard!" Gimli protested as he was hauled back on. Only Aragorn and Frodo remained. Several steps crumbled between us and them.

"Hold on!" Aragorn said, as their segment began to tip. They leap across to safety and we continue out descent downwards.

* * *

We reached the bridge, a wall of flame behind us.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf called as we ran over the bridge. He did not follow though, he stood and looked at the wall of fire. A great form of black shadow leaped from the fire and bared down on my master. It's were white fire, dark-ash horns on a black, burnt head. "You cannot pass!"

"Master!" I shouted from behind him.

"I am the servant of the secret fire. Wielder of the flame of Arnor. The dark fire will not avail you. Flame of Udun!" Gandalf spoke loudly. The Balrog struck down on Gandalf, who parried the blow with his blade.

"Go back to the Shadow!" Gandalf shouted. The Balrog stepped on the bridge. "You shall not pass!" Gandalf drove his staff onto the bridge, waiting for the Balrog to make it's move. It stepped onto the bridge, but the bridge broke underneath it's foot. The Balrog was cast down and used it's whip to grab Gandalf's leg. The wizard was pulled down and grasped onto the edge of the bridge.

"Gandalf!" Frodo shouted, being held back by Boromir. Gandalf looked up.

"Fly you fools!" He said and let go.

I watched as my master was pulled into darkness by shadow and flame...


	8. Lothlorien

**Hi Guys and welcome back to Gandalf's Apprentice Chapter 8. In the last chapter, the fellowship vetured into Moria to bypass the pass of Caradhras. In Moria, they were ambushed by orcs and had to flee to the bridge of Khazad Dum. There, Gandalf met his end as a Balrog of Morgoth attacked. He protected the fellowship by sacrificing himself. Now onto the story...**

**Elindithas' P.O.V**

We left the Mines of Moria, shocked by Gandalf's death, we sat outside reflecting on what had happened. Merry consoled Pippin as he cried on the floor. I looked to my brother, who had a look of both shock and disbelief in his eyes. Boromir tried to restrain Gimli, as the dwarf vented his anger and frustration. Arwen cried on my shoulder, I cuddled into her, reassuring her that it would be alright. Kissing her hair slightly, I whispered an elvish lullaby into her ear. She sniffed slightly, sobbing. There was a vulnerable side to Arwen, that not many see. On the outside, Arwen is a tough, head-strong elven princess that can fight with a sword. But inside, she is a gentle, fragile girl. Aragorn stood up looking to me.

"Elindithas, get them up." He told me. I nodded, but Boromir interrupted.

"For pity's sake, give them a minute!" He argued.

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Get them up!" Aragorn stated. I helped Arwen up by holding out a hand to her, she accepted and stood. I looked over to Frodo, who stood on the hillside.

"Frodo?" I asked, walking up to him.

"I can't go on Silver." Frodo said, weeping slightly.

"Frodo, Gandalf died protecting this fellowship. If we give up now, his death will be in vain." I tried to persuade him. "Do you want his death to be in vain?"

"No." Frodo replied.

"Then let's continue, we will make for the beautiful woods of Lothlorien. It is where I spent most of my childhood." I explained as we set off.

* * *

We jogged across a grassy field and into the golden woods of Lothlorien.

"Stay close, young hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell…" Gimli warned them.

"You speak of the Lady Galadriel." Arwen said, scowling at the dwarf.

"Yes, the witch of the elves." Gimli replied gruffly.

"She is no witch, she carries one of the three elf rings." Arwen told Gimli, who wasn't actually listening.

"...well here's one dwarf, she won't ensnare so easily. I have theeyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." he bragged. Suddenly, a whole legion of elvish archers, ambushed us, holding their bows to our heads. I pulled an arrow from my back and aimed my bow at the elves.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." A tall golden-haired elf said.

"Haldir?" I asked, looking at the elf.

"Ah, Elindithas, I was wondering when I would see you again." Haldir replied, nodding to me.

* * *

We continued on with the elves, onto a platform in the trees.

"_Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil. Welcome." _Haldir said in elvish to my brother.

_"Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lorien." _Legolas replied.

_"Aragorn of the Dunedain, you are known to us." _

_"_So much for the courtesy of the elves. Speak words we can all understand!" Gimli protested.

"We have not had dealings with the dwarves since the dark days." Haldir told him.

"Well you know what this dwarf says to that - Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" Gimli replied. I drew a dagger and held it to the dwarves head.

"Utter one more word..." I threatened. Aragorn grabbed my hand, pushing the dagger away from Gimli.

"This is not a good time to betray your allies." Aragorn told me. I slotted the dagger back into my belt. Haldir looked to Frodo

"You bring great evil here. You may go no further." He stated, walking away. Aragorn and I chased after him shouting in elvish.

"_We need your protection!" _I argued.

_"We shall not allow such evil before the Lady Galadriel." _Haldir replied.

_"I must talk to her!" _I said.

_"I will not let anyone see her without Gandalf." _He insisted_._

_"But, Gandalf is dead. Please, understand, we need your protection!" _Aragorn pleaded. Haldir sighed, looking less than happy.

"You will follow me." He said, leading us away.

* * *

A group of elves led us on a ridge through the golden woods. We soon, reached the end of the high ridge and a collection of high trees, stood peacefully upon a high hill.

"Caras Galadhom... the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel." He announced, proudly. We ascended a path up through the great trees, we got to the top by nightfall and stopped to rest. Far above us, the dark, silhouetted shapes of trees, loomed like rope. We had passed numerous platforms and now we had reached the palace of Lady Galadriel. We approached a flight of stairs and Haldir stopped us. We wait. Soon a glowing couple, walked hand in hand down towards us. I bow slightly in greeting as they stop before us.

"The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone." Celeborn said. "Ten there are here. Yet there were eleven that set off from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him." Galadriel looked me in the eye. I bowed my head in sadness, mentally telling her what had happened.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders to these lands. He has fallen into shadow." She said.

"He was taken by both shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria" I said.

"None of the actions Gandalf did were needless. We do not yet know his purpose." Galadriel replied. Gimli looked down, blaming himself for entering Moria. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad Dum fill your heart, Gimli, son of Gloin." Galadriel moved her face to Boromir, who began to weep uncontrollably.

"What now of the Fellowship? Without Gandalf all hope is lost." Celeborn exclaimed.

"Hope will always remain whilst the company is true." Galadriel said. "Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." I bowed to her in respect as we left for our beds.

* * *

I lay down on the soft bed the elves of Lothlorien had made for us. Arwen sat next to me, she was still sad, I could feel the aura coming from her. I turned to look at her. She cuddled into me as we lay down and for the first time since Rivendell. I kissed her. Her lips were moist with tears as I took hold of her waist. Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind us. I let go of Arwen and glanced behind me to see Lady Galadriel.

"My Lady." I greeted.

"Good evening Elindithas. Your presence has been requested by a visitor." She told me.

"I will be right there." I replied, stealing a kiss off Arwen, before leaving with Galadriel. We walked silently past the rest of the Fellowship, who were resting peacefully. Our silence was broken by Galadriel.

"You really love her. Don't you?" She said, looking at me. I nodded. "You are an honourable elf. My granddaughter is lucky to have you."

"Thank you." I replied, smiling.

"Elindithas, you must know this. I'm your Godmother." Galadriel stopped us as soon as we got out of sight.

"Is that why I spent most of my childhood here?" I asked.

"Yes, and Lord Elrond is your Godfather. That is how you know Arwen so well." Galadriel informed me.

"Did you say I had someone request to see me?" I inquired, desperately trying to sway the conversation away from my family.

"Yes, right this way." Galadriel answered.

We arrived at a platform and their waiting for me was Legolas, a red haired elf and a blonde haired elf.

"Elindithas, this is King Thranduil of Mirkwood." Celeborn said as my step-father turned around to look at me.

"So, this is the half-elf my wife decided to have." Thranduil said, looking me up and down. "Tell me, Elindithas. Why did you not try to find us in the 500 years you knew Gandalf?"

"Because he didn't tell me." I replied.

"That's a shame, if he did tell you. You could have grown up in Mirkwood with me and your brother." He told me.

"Thank you." I said, I looked to Legolas, who was talking to the other elf. "I presume this is Tauriel."

"_Good evening, my lord." _She greeted me in elvish.

_"Tauriel of Mirkwood, how is the woodland realm?" _I asked.

_"Under constant threat. That is why we cannot stay long." _She explained. I nodded, looking to my brother, who had a look of sadness in his eyes. Suddenly, a messenger arrived.

"My lord Celeborn, a legion of Uruk-Hai have been sighted on the borders of the forest. Our guards are too small in number to face them." He announced.

"I will go, with my son and his brother, Tauriel and several legions of Lothlorien elves." Thranduil said.

"I will wake Aragorn." I exclaimed, leaving the platform.

* * *

On the way, I saw Galadriel, she held a sheath with a sword in it.

"Elindithas, this is Liberator, the sword of Theyret. The sword of Rohan." She told me as I pulled the blade from it's cover. It glistened as the moon shone upon it. I looked to the words inscribed.

_The Sword of Rohan. The Blade of Freedom._

_The King of Rohan. The King of Freedom._

I fastened the weapon onto my belt and walked over to Aragorn's bed. I shook him slightly and he opened his eyes.

"Elindithas, what is it?" He asked.

"Orcs." I replied, handing him his sword.

"Where?" He questioned.

"They have been spotted in the woods of Lorien." I answered. He nodded, getting up and walking towards the soldiers lining up. I went to join him, but suddenly felt a hand grip mine. I knew who it was.

"Arwen." I said.

"No, I am coming with you." She argued, knowing what I was going to say.

"Your father said that I need to keep you safe. That means, no fighting when you don't have to." I replied.

"And do you know what I say to my father? I don't give a f..." I silenced her by kissing her passionately.

"I'm sorry Arwen. Whether you like it or not, you are staying here." I said firmly and left her standing underneath the vast, silver trees.

* * *

Our defence force split up into 3 tactical teams. Aragorn and Haldir leading the first group, Tauriel and Thranduil the second and Legolas and I the third.

"We'll take the route through the trees." I suggested and Legolas agreed with me. We used the ladders that the elves use to transport food and water to Lothlorien. Legolas walked in front, using his elf eyes to spot the invading Uruks. He held up his hand, signalling for us to hold. I ran up to him. "Are they near?" I asked.

"Yes. One mile away from our current position." He responded.

"How many?" I inquired.

"No more than 60. But they are heavily armed and are travelling at a quick pace. We must ambush them or they will be attack Lothlorien in five minutes." Legolas explained. I nodded, signalling for the elves to draw their weapons. We waited in silence for a few minutes before I heard a rustle in the trees opposite to us. I looked at the leaves, I saw Thranduil glance at the road. Soon, the sound of marching filled the pathway. After a minute or so of waiting, the Uruks were below us. Legolas rustled slightly next to me and the lead Uruk looked up, sniffing the air.

"Elf flesh." He announced.

_"Attack!" _I shouted as the three legions of elves jumped out the trees and began attacking the Uruks. I lept from my hiding place, grabbing Liberator and slicing through the oncoming Uruks. The Uruks, however, were not interested in killing us, as made evident by them just running through us towards Lothlorien. I called out above the ruckus. "Aragorn, Haldir! You stay here. Tauriel, Legolas, Thranduil and I will stop the Uruks from reaching the kingdom." We all exchanged nods before us four elves began to run after the invading beasts.

"These are strong animals. We must be cautious." Tauriel said as we ran.

"They are fast too." I replied. Desperately attempting to keep up with them. We were soon hot on their tails as we entered the borders of Caras Galadhom.

"Get inside!" Haldir called to the innocent elven civilians as the Uruks began to ransack the kingdom. The lead Uruk shouted something in Black Speech, which I didn't understand. They began running everywhere, as if they were searching for something. Or someone.

"Where's the she-elf?" The lead Uruk shouted.

"Arwen." I whispered, and started to run towards our bed. I got there to see her being grabbed by several Uruks."Put her down." I said.

"Haha. Or what?" They laughed.

"I said, put her down." I repeated. One drew his sword.

"Piss off, ya bastard." He cursed. I drew mine.

"Why don't you?" I questioned. They laughed once more.

"Leave now, and we won't cut your head off." He threatened.

"I'd like to see you try." I exclaimed as he thrust his sword at me. I dodged and grabbed his arm, twisting it so his balde fell out of his hand. I kicked his knee so it bent in awkwardly. Howling with pain, he fell to the ground and I knocked him out with the hilt of my weapon. The next two converged on me, I blocked the first one's attack but the second stabbed me in the arm. I shouted in pain, hoping to get Legolas' attention. Suddenly, Thranduil ran towards me, twirling two swords. He cut the first orc's head clean off and cleaved the second in two. I breathed a sigh of relief, covering up my wound.

"Elindithas!" Legolas called, jogging over to me. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, it was just a flesh wound." I replied, standing up. "Arwen?"

"I'm fine Elindithas." She told me as I took hold of her.

"Why did they go for you, when there are other targets? Like Lady Galadriel or Lord Celeborn?" Thranduil asked. I shrugged. The Uruk that I had knocked out, awoke and made a strange noise. I grabbed a dagger and held it to the beasts neck.

"Why did you go after this elf?" I questioned. He laughed slightly.

"I'll never tell you!" He shouted. Aragorn and Haldir soon arrived, along with three elven soldiers. I threw him to the soldiers.

"Keep him prisoner until I have had this wound looked at. I will interrogate him then." I explained, leaving for the healing houses.

* * *

I entered the houses of healing and saw a healer beckon me through. I sat down on the chair and pulled up my sleeve.

"This was inflicted by an orc blade. I do not believe it is that bad, but I wanted to have it checked out." I told her.

"You are right, this is not a bad wound. It is just a flesh wound. You shall be fine." She explained and wrapped a bandage around my left arm. I left the houses of healing and made my way to the make-shift prison the elves had created for me. I entered the cell and the Uruk looked up.

"What is your name?" I questioned.

"Graun." The orc replied.

"Why did you go after Arwen?" I asked.

"Piss off!" He replied.

"Why did you go after Arwen?" I repeated.

"I said. Piss off!" He answered, I grasped my sword and held it to the orcs neck.

"Why did you go after Arwen." I shouted.

"Piss. Off!" He shouted back.

I left the cell and walked towards the palace.

"Lady Galadriel. I need your help. Could you help interrogate this orc? He was trying to capture Arwen." I asked.

"Yes, I will help." Galadriel replied as we made our way towards the prison. "You stay here." She told me to stay outside.

"But..."

"Stay there."

She entered the cell and grabbed the Uruk. The sky grew dark as she began to chant in elvish.

_"Share your secrets with me. Share your secrets with me." _The Uruk's eyes flung open, as Galadriel turned a dark shade of green. I took a step back as the orc let out a scream of pain. Galadriel let go of him and pushed him to the ground. She turned back to her notmal colour, a looking distraught.

"What is it?" I asked.

"He wants Arwen. Sauron wants Arwen." She told me.

"But why?" I questioned.

"To be his wife...


	9. Farewell to Lorien

**Hi Guys and welcome back to Chapter 9 of Gandalf's Apprentice. In the last chapter, the fellowship reached Lothlorien and Elindithas met Thranduil and Tauriel. In the night, they were attacked by Uruk-Hai, but held a valiant defence. Elindithas and Galadriel discovered that Sauron is hunting Arwen. Now onto the story...**

**This chapter is rated M (Steamy Scene between Silver and Arwen)**

_Elvish = Italics_

**Mind Connection: Bold**

_**Black Speech: Italics + Bold**_

Elindithas' P.O.V

I awoke the next day, tired and anxious, I had been thinking about what Lady Galadriel told me. 'He wants Arwen. To be his wife." I repeated these words in my head. I had told her before she went to sleep and she was as shocked as I was. All she said was goodnight and we hadn't talked since. I opened my eyes, looking over to see her bed empty. I sat up and looked at the sun in the sky.

"Mid-morning." I said, getting up. I walked towards the eating hall to see the fellowship (minus Frodo) having breakfast. They looked around as I entered and Legolas jumped up, greeting me and consoling me about the bad news. Arwen slid from her chair and walked up to me. We embraced and I whispered into my ear.

"As long as I have breath in my lungs, I will protect you from harm. No one will ever hurt you. I promise." I told her as she nuzzled into my neck.

"I love you Elindithas. So much. No matter what happens on this quest. I will always love you." She replied. I smiled and joined the rest of the group for breakfast.

"Where's Frodo?" I asked, looking around for the young brown-haired halfling. All I could see was Merry and Pippin, gulping down breakfast.

"He was still asleep, when we got up so we left him. He has faced a lot and deserves some rest." Aragorn explained. I nodded in agreement. We ate breakfast quickly, with little talk about what was to come on our journey. Frodo joined us halfway through and ate little. Merry and Pippin, however, were on their fifth helping of smoked fish. Soon, the food stopped coming and we were ready to leave. As Aragorn and I left the hall, we were taken to one side by Celeborn.

"My Lord." I said, bowing to the Lord of Lorien.

"Good morning." He replied. "Elindithas, Aragorn. You must row down the River Anduin. You will not survive on the eastern bank, nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the mark of the White Hand have been seen on our borders. Seldom do Orcs journey in the open, under the sun, yet these have done so!" He pulled out a pristine dagger and gave it to Aragorn. "You are being tracked." He told us. Aragorn nodded and moved on leaving me with Celeborn.

"Elindithas. You possess two things any man would die for." Celeborn said, smiling at me.

"What are they?" I questioned, looking to him inquisitively.

"Liberator and Arwen." He replied. "You don't know how lucky you are."

"Thank you." I exclaimed, chuckling slightly.

"But, I have a third treasure for you." He brandished a small ring in his hand. I picked it up and studied the picture of a horse on it. Followed by writing.

"The King of Rohan." I read. He nodded.

"You must fulfil your destiny" He told me, I looked away, not wanting to discuss this tender subject.

"I do not wish to de-throne Théoden." I responded sincerely. He looked up to me, clear intent in his eyes.

"Rohan is crippling under King Théoden. Saruman has poisoned his mind and Uruk-Hai run riot over his lands. He is doing nothing about it." Celeborn explained.

"But how would the people take to a prince of Mirkwood on the throne of Rohan?" I questioned.

"You are the last son of Theyret. They will not oppose the rightful heir to the throne." Celeborn replied and I nodded, hearing with my elvish hearing footsteps behind me. Turning, I saw Legolas approaching us.

"Elindithas, it is time to leave." He interjected.

"So be it." I answered, bowing to Lord Celeborn and walking to the boats with my brother.

We arrived to see Aragorn and Boromir placing provisions into the canoes. I walked slowly with my brother, next to the water's edge.

_"My lords!"_ I heard a voice from behind us. Turning, my eyes fell on Tauriel. She bowed slightly before us; I smiled at her.

_"You don't need to bow before us."_ I told her, she quickly straightened back up and looked at us.

"King Thranduil wishes that you send a messenger for him when you reach Mordor." She explained. I nodded, spotting Arwen near the boats.

"If you will excuse me." I said to them both, leaving them alone with each other. I approached Arwen, who looked up to me, tearfully eyed.

_"My love, what is wrong?"_ I asked, enveloping her in a hug.

_"You know what's wrong."_ She replied.

_"I will protect you Arwen. Sauron will not lay a finger on you."_ I whispered into her. She kissed my cheek, and glanced over at Legolas and Tauriel.

"You're trying to get them to reconcile with each other." Arwen exclaimed, looking at me accusingly.

"What?" I asked, innocently. "Legolas is really cut up about the whole dwarf thing. I just wish for him to be happy." I replied, looking at the two talking. "I believe Tauriel can help me achieve that."

"How do you know that they love each other?" She questioned.

"I don't. But, I can see aura's like you can and they are happy when they are in each other's company." I explained, placing Liberator in the canoe next to me.

"Elindithas." Aragorn called, walking up to us. "It is time to leave." I nodded, walking slowly over to my brother, trying to hear what he and Tauriel were discussing. I approached them quietly, but Legolas heard me. He turned, looking into my blue eyes with his piercing green irises. I saw the sadness in his eyes, but also joy at seeing Tauriel again.

"We must leave now." I told him. He turned to Tauriel and bowed to her. I smiled at his formality. She sighed, and embraced him, they stayed in each other's arms for a minute longer. I exchanged glances with Arwen, smirking at the two of them. "So can we leave now?" I asked. They broke apart.

"Goodbye." I heard him whisper as I turned to get into a canoe. I placed a few stacks of lembas bread into the boat and helped Arwen enter. Legolas parted from Tauriel and joined us, steadily sitting down and reaching for the oar. I looked over to the two other canoes where Aragorn was sitting with Frodo, Sam and Gimli. Boromir was with Merry and Pippin in the third boat. We set out, rowing slowly down the River Anduin. I looked to the shore where Galadriel stood, she held her hand up as we left in a sign of good will. I bow back and began speaking with Arwen.

"The Uruk-Hai will pursue us down the Anduin." Legolas said, looking around consciously. I fiddled with the Ring of Rohan on my finger.

"What is that ring?" Arwen asked, her beaming eye looking inquisitively at it. Looking back at her, I explained what Lord Celeborn had told me.

"This is the ring of Rohan, once worn by my father. By wearing this, it bestows upon me the right to rule Rohan."

"I thought you said that you did not want to de-throne Théoden?" Arwen questioned intently.

"Arwen, there came a time when I realised that replacing King Théoden is a necessity for the survival of Rohan. Uruk's plunder the villages of the west fold, murdering, pillaging and burning at will. If Théoden will not protect Rohan. I will." I explained. She hugged me from behind, speaking in elvish.

"_And I will proudly be your Queen." _I laughed at her forwardness. "Why did you laugh?"

"Let's see if I survive the quest first." I responded. She hit me playfully on the shoulder.

"We will. I know we will." She finished, I smiled at her optimism, but was still worried about our fates on this quest.

Suddenly, I felt a strange feeling in my head, like someone was speaking to me.

"Elindithas." I heard a voice. I recognised this voice. I tried to think of his face, but the pain was too hard. "Elindithas." It spoke again.

"Master!" I shouted, my eyes flying open. Aragorn looked my way, confused, I rested my head on my hand, and closed my eyes. The voice was gone.

_"Elindithas? What's wrong?" _Arwen asked me. I turned to look at her, breathing slowly. She had an anxious look on her face.

_"Nothing." _I responded. _"Just a memory." _

_ "Is it Mithrandir?" _She questioned. I turned, looking at her. I nodded, a tear fell down my cheek. I looked away, trying to keep her eyes off me. She rested her hand on my shoulder, massaging me slightly. "It is okay to cry." Arwen whispered to me, kissing my back. I smiled as her lips trailed up my hair and onto my cheek. I turned to her, placing small little pecks on her face. She smirked against my lips, as my hand trailed to my waist.

_"I love you." _I whispered into her, pulling at her cloak.

_"Not here." _She replied. I glanced behind her shoulder to see Legolas, trying to avert his eyes. _"Later."_

"That's not fair." I playfully mocked, removing my hand.

* * *

We set up camp on a small island on the east shore of the Anduin. Aragorn, Boromir and I stood next to a rock-face, watching the Anduin, flow quietly next to us. All of a sudden, a grey, slimy hand curled its way around a lone tree branch. Boromir watched it intently, puzzled by what this creature was. He turned, opening his mouth.

"Gollum." I said, answering his question. Gollum made a strange gurgling noise as his eyes glinted in the night sky.

"Gollum?" Boromir questioned, looking worriedly at myself and Aragorn.

"I hoped that we would have lost him down the Anduin." Aragorn exclaimed. "But, he is too clever a waterman." I turned, Frodo sat next to the fire, heating himself up.

"Sausage Mister Frodo?" Sam asked, holding a small plate out to the ring-bearer. Frodo looked at the meat, but shook his head.

"No, Sam." Frodo told his friend.

"You haven't been eating. Don't think I haven't noticed." Sam stated. I chuckled slightly. Sam sighed, placing the sausage in the frying pan. "Are you hungry Silver?"

"Even if I was, the sausage appears to have disappeared." I laughed. Sam looked towards the frying pan, puzzled, then at Pippin, who was gulping down his twelfth sausage. Arwen sat on a blanket, next to the river. I joined her, watching the small ripples.

_"Good evening Elindithas." _She spoke staring at the river.

_"Arwen. May I speak with you in private?" _I asked her.

_"Of course." _She replied. We walked away from the camp, far enough so we could talk in private. "What is it?" I looked to her, dark rings under her eyes from tiredness.

"I believe that Gandalf is alive!" I exclaimed, she gasped, taking hold of my hand.

"How do you know?" She questioned. I looked at her beautiful face, sighing slightly.

"I heard his voice, back on the river." I explained. "He said my name. Twice. It was like he was trying to communicate with me or something."

"Elindithas, Gandalf fell from a huge height, with a Balrog of Morgoth." Arwen stated, my face fell. I stood up.

"So you're saying that there is no hope." I exclaimed, I began to walk back to the camp, but Arwen grabbed my hand.

"Elindithas, I want to believe that Gandalf survived as well, but I don't want to fill you with false hope." She explained, gripping my arm tightly. She stared at me with her sea-blue eyes. I cupped her cheek, kissing her softly. She moaned slightly as I caressed her forearm.

"Your very sensitive there." I whispered, placing kisses on her cheeks. She tugged at my cloak, trying to undo the knot that kept it in place. "We can't." I moaned as she ran her cold hands over my back.

"I'm tired of waiting." She whispered back between kisses. "I need you Elindithas." I unlaced her silk dress that she wore underneath her elven cloak.

"But, what if we are caught?" I asked, exposing her delicate, petite breasts. I massaged one of them. She moaned again. Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind us. Quickly, I threw my cloak over Arwen, to cover her nakedness. My brother turned the corner, gasping, he turned around, waiting for us to cover up. Arwen pulled her dress on and I tied my cloak around my neck. "You can turn around now!" I called. Legolas turned, his face bright red.

"Aragorn has told you to get some rest before tomorrow." He said, I nodded as Arwen walked back towards the camp. I followed, but Legolas stopped me. "You really need to sort out your priorities brother." He told me.

"Would do you mean?" I asked. Legolas looked at me suspiciously, I tried to make the most innocent face I could muster, but it failed.

"We are on a quest to save Middle Earth, and all you want to do if make love to Arwen!" He shouted.

"Shh!" I told him, knowing the fellowship could probably here us. "it's not like you didn't want to make love to Tauriel during the Battle of Erebor." Legolas went silent, shook his head and left back toward the camp. I smiled, knowingly as he disappeared to his bed. I joined Arwen by the river again. I laid down next to her and closed my eyes allowing sleep to overcome me.

* * *

_Gandalf fell from the bridge, disappearing into shadow. He reached out into the air and grasped Glamdring. Using air resistance, he narrowed his body and closed his distance between himself and the Balrog. He began stabbing the beast, but was grabbed and thrown back, plummeting towards the ground. _

"Gandalf!" I shouted as I woke with a jolt. Aragorn looked over at me, confused at what had happened. Arwen opened her eyes quickly, alerted by the noise. She glanced at me, realising what I had said.

"Elindithas, are you okay?" Aragorn asked. I nodded, the sun was now rising through the trees.

"Fine. Get them up." I exclaimed, feeling my forehead. It was dripping with sweat. Aragorn began to walk round the camp, waking each of the fellowship up. Arwen walked over to me.

"Dreaming of Gandalf?" She questioned. I nodded, she sighed. "Tell me every detail when we are in the boats. We quickly got ready and set off in our canoes.

Legolas stroked the water slowly as we glided down the pristine river. He suddenly looked right, towards the eastern shore; he stared intently into the forest.

"Legolas? What's wrong?" I questioned as my brother watched the trees sway in the winter breeze. Legolas' eyes narrowed on the land.

"Uruk-Hai. They are quickening in pace." Legolas responded. I rested my hand on Liberator as we rowed down the Anduin. Legolas sat at the front of the boat, I was behind him and Arwen was at the back.

"What was your dream like?" Arwen asked. I looked back at her. I closed my eyes trying to remember the specific details of the vision.

"Gandalf was falling, through fire and water. He was fighting the Balrog, but losing badly." I explained. She thought thoroughly, placing her hand on the top of her head.

"_Moria's dungeons." _She spoke in elvish.

_"What do you mean?" _I asked, a look of confusion in my eyes.

"Moria's dungeons are extremely deep. That must be why Gandalf was falling for so long." She explained. Aragorn, who was leading the canoes, began to turn in-shore. Soon, we had unpacked our provisions and set up camp by the water's edge. Aragorn stood, placing wood on the fire.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." He announced.

"Oh, yes?! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" Gimli said sarcastically.

"That is our road. So get some rest Master Dwarf." I said, looking towards Gimli. The dwarf grunted gruffly as he said something about elves. Legolas approached me and whispered to me.

"We should leave now."

"No. The Uruk's will kill us before we reach the end of the forest." I replied. Merry entered the camp, arms full of wood for the fire.

"Where's Frodo?" He questioned worriedly. Sam stood up, looking around for the ring-bearer. Arwen nudged me, nodding toward a log; I followed her gaze to see Boromir's shield and baggage. We sat by the fire for several minutes before we heard a shout.

"Give it to me!" It was Boromir's voice. Aragorn stood rushing towards the source of the shout. He had already drawn his sword. I unsheathed Liberator as more voices came. "It is rightfully mine!"

"Legolas." I called, my brother had already notched an arrow in his bow. "Arwen. Stay here." I said, turning. She was gone. I faced my brother and saw the elf running into the forest wielding Hadhafang. "Wait up!" I called. We ran through the trees. Suddenly, I heard a growl and Aragorn grunt.

* * *

"The Uruk's are upon us!" Legolas exclaimed. We spotted hundreds of orcs, surrounding Aragorn, as he climbed up onto an ancient relic, stabbing various Uruk's as he backed away. Legolas released an arrow, piercing an Uruk that bared down on Aragorn. I engaged the nearest beast with Liberator, I stabbed it in the leg and severed it in two. I continued this cutting down Uruk's as I ran. A horn sounded throughout Amon Hen.

"The Horn of Gondor!" I shouted, dodging an orc's blade. Gimli landed a blow with his axe into an Uruk's stomach, letting out a gleeful shout as the monster fell to the ground. Aragorn finished off an Uruk and began to run towards the Horn.

"Find the Halflings!" One captain shouted. He drew his bow and fired at Arwen, missing by millimetres, she turned, revealing her face to him. "Get the she-elf!" The Uruk's turned running towards her.

"Legolas!" I screamed. "Take them down!" My brother turned, firing arrows into the oncoming enemies. I dodged his stream of arrows and chopped through an Uruk. The horn blew again. Arwen and I, were now fighting next to each other, parrying blows from the Uruk's scimitars. Suddenly, an arrow impaled Arwen in the chest, thankfully not near her heart. I watched her fall to the ground, Hadhafang falling from her grasp. "No!" I shouted, looking towards the captain, who turned, walking in the direction of Aragorn. I began to cut through Uruk's twice as fast, slicing through the monsters.

Soon, Legolas, Gimli and I had finished off all the Uruk's. I cradled Arwen, blood spilling out onto my hand. Gimli had gone to help Aragorn defeat the remaining Uruk's. I ripped some of my cloak off and soaked up some of the blood. I quickly unlaced her cloak and revealed her beautiful chest to the world. Legolas looked away.

"I don't care if you see her breasts brother." I told him. He still averted his eyes. "Arwen?" I asked, looking into her eyes. She took in a deep breath and opened her eyes. She began to hyper-ventilate, through the pain. "Arwen, breath slowly, I cannot inspect the wound if your chest is repeatedly moving." I told her. She attempted to, but failed.

"The pain." She whispered. "It hurts so much." I kissed her trying to calm her down. She wheezed as I placed my lips on hers.

"We need to remove the arrow." I stated. "I'm sorry Arwen, it's going to hurt." I placed one hand on the arrow and one on her stomach. Arwen held out her hand and Legolas took it. Lightly pulling, the arrow stayed still. Arwen however, clenched her fist, almost crushing Legolas' hand in the process.

"Are you okay?" Arwen asked, looking at the elf.

"Yes." He winced. "I'm fine." I laughed, trying to distract Arwen.

"The arrow is firmly attached. I can't pull it out manually, without pulling some of your internal organs with it." I exclaimed.

"So, I'm supposed to walk around with an arrow in my chest from now on." Arwen asked, between breaths. Sweat was rapidly beating down her face and she was breathing dramatically fast now.

"I think it is rather sexy." I replied. Arwen looked at me with a 'shut up or I will probably kill you' face. "We need something to open the wound up." I looked around, my eyes fell on one of Legolas' knives. Grabbing one, I lined it up. Arwen's eyes widened as she saw the blade above her. "I am so sorry Arwen, but it's the only way." She wheezed again, tears beating down her cheeks. I positioned the knife next to the arrow and pushed. What came out of Arwen's mouth was something I never wanted to hear again. A deathly scream erupted from her lungs, as the knife ripped a part of her skin open. "Legolas, go get Aragorn's healing kit from his pack, he should have a needle and thread in there.

Legolas nodded, running towards the boats. As soon as the skin was open, the arrow came out easily. Blood began to protrude from her chest again. I placed my whole cloak on her chest to stop the blood loss. Soon, Legolas had arrived back with the needle and thread. I placed the skin together, and began to sew. After, several minutes of Arwen screaming and me concentrating, we had patched the skin together. Legolas picked up the arrow, pressing his finger against the head and tasting it. He retched slightly.

"Poison." He informed me. I groaned, Arwen was both poisoned and wounded. Aragorn and Gimli approached us, mournful and sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked anxiously.

"Frodo and Sam have left for Mordor." Aragorn stated. "Merry and Pippin have been captured by the Uruk's and Boromir have been murdered." I gasped, hearing the distressing news. "What happened here?" He questioned, looking at Arwen, laying on the ground

"Arwen was shot by an arrow." I explained. "But, we have removed the arrow. However, the head was coated in poison. I need to take her to healer." Arwen let out a groan as he gripped her chest.

"Take her back up the Anduin to Lady Galadriel." Aragorn suggested.

"No. The current is too strong; we could be swept away." I replied. "I will take her to Edoras."

"But Edoras is over two weeks away. You'll never make it without transportation." Legolas argued. I smiled and whistled. There was a noise behind me and Greythorn appeared from the trees.

"Greythorn has been following us since Rivendell, just in case a situation like this arose." I explained. Picking up Arwen, I rested her on the saddle, she leaned forward onto Greythorn's neck. I hugged Aragorn and Legolas.

_"Ride safe." _Legolas told me, as I saddled up. I nodded, pulling on Greythorn's reins. The horse took off, darting through the trees. Arwen breathed heavily as she suffered from the poision.

"Stay with me Arwen. I'll get you to safety…


	10. The Journey to Edoras

**Hi Guys, in the last chapter The Fellowship left Lothlorien down the Anduin. As they reached Amon Hen, they were assaulted by the Uruk Hai. Frodo and Sam left, Merry and Pippin were captured and Boromir was killed. Arwen was also injured by a poison arrow. Now, Elindithas and her ride to Edoras to fix her wound… **

_Elvish = Italics_

**Mind Connection = Bold**

_**Black Speech = Bold + Italics**_

**Elindithas' P.O.V**

Greythorn's hoofs beat loudly against the forest ground. We weaved throughout the trees as Arwen leaned back on me unconscious and dying.

_"Arwen." _I whispered in elvish. _"Please stay with me." _Sweat was beating down Arwen's forehead as we left the forest into the plains. Arwen breathed rapidly as she became conscious once more.

"Elindithas." She murmured. "I'm not going to make it." I rested my hand on her cheek, she was boiling.

"You are going to make it." I replied, pulling on Greythorn's reins, trying to quicken the pace that we were moving. Tears streamed down from her eyes, as we galloped over the plains of Rohan.

"How long?" She spoke, groaning with pain. I looked down at her.

"Three days at most." I replied, not really knowing. I had never been to Edoras in my whole life, I always asked Gandalf to describe it to me. He talked of brave horse-masters, who would fight to the death to defend their country.

"You don't know do you?" Arwen questioned, I sighed, Arwen knew when I was lying.

"No. I don't." I answered. "Hopefully, I'm right."

We outside Fangorn Forest, as the sun disappeared behind the hills, hidden from the path to Edoras and Isengard. I tied Greythorn to a tree and rested Arwen on a blanket. She had already fallen asleep around 20 minutes before we stopped. I sat next to her, sharpening Liberator. Suddenly, I heard something, deep, loud footsteps beating at a quick pace.

"Uruks!" I whispered to myself. Picking up Arwen, I placed her on Greythorn's saddle and untied the horse. "Get her to Edoras. I will find you there." The horse whinnied and took off into the woods. I grabbed Liberator and my bow as they left and climbed into the nearest tree to hide. I waited for several minutes, before I heard them, growling as they ran. I looked down from my concealed location at them. The head Uruk held his arm up, stopping the group. I watched as the orc's sat down, breathing deeply.

"We ain't going nowhere, 'till we've had a breather." One shouted, taking off his helmet, revealing his purple face, covered with a white handprint. The white hand of Saruman. The leader placed his hands on his knees, regaining his breath.

"Get a fire going!" He ordered, as two orcs appeared, figures tied to their backs. I stared intently at these two figures, suddenly realising who they were. Merry and Pippin. They untied the hobbits and threw them to the floor. Merry had a deep cut on his cheek and Pippin was bleeding on his forehead.

All of a sudden, the tree that I was standing on, shook violently. I looked down to see the Uruks cutting at the bough with axes. Steadying myself, I leapt into the tree next to me, landing with little to no noise at all. More noises erupted from the forest, as the Uruks cut the trees. I knew what was making this sound; Gandalf had explained to me a folk tale told by residents on the skirmishes of Buckland. There was something in the water, that made the trees grow tall and come alive. The trees rumbled again as the truck next to me collapsed. One Uruk started to moan.

"I'm starving we ain't had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinkin' days!" He shouted. Several others voiced their approval of his statement.

"Yeah!" A bald headed orc interjected. "Why can't we have some meat?" His eyes fell on the two hobbits. He looked at them greedily. I notched an arrow in my bow as he stared at Merry and Pippin. "What about them?" The Uruk questioned. "They're fresh!" He pulled out his knife, converging on the halfings. I pulled my bow string, the orc raised his knife and I released. The arrow flew through the air and impaled the Uruk between the eyes. The orcs roared, looking at where the arrow came from. I moved to the edge of the branch to kill more Uruks. The fire's light lit up my face, revealing myself to Merry and Pippin.

"Silver?" Merry questioned.

"Get into the forest!" I shouted, firing several more arrows. The hobbit's cut themselves free on a discarded Uruk blade and disappeared away behind me. The orcs had now started to chop at the tree I was on. Sighing, I leapt down from the branch and drew a knife. Landing on a beast, I slit his throat and stabbed the next. All of a sudden, there was a beat of horse hoofs hitting the ground. A few hundred horseman entered the clearing throwing spears at anything that moved. I began to climb the tree to avoid the carnage. I watched with amazement, as the horseman quickly discarded of the Uruks. They didn't stop until they were all dead. The leader of the group, got off his horse and took of his helmet. He had golden hair down to his shoulders and a scraggly beard. "Rohirrim." I whispered. Suddenly, I saw movement below me, the Uruk captain was aiming a throwing knife at this man. I drew my bow and fired, killing the Uruk instantly. The man turned, throwing an axe, cutting the branch I was on. I fell landing with a bang on the ground.

"Who are you?" He asked, pointing his spear to my throat. I pushed the spear away and looked at the man.

"I go by the name of Silver." I replied.

"What is your business in the realm of Rohan?" He questioned.

"I am looking for a healer. My companion was shot by a poisonous arrow. I have sent her on a horse to Edoras." I replied, his eyes turned from one of intrigue to concern.

"Edoras will not help." He told me.

"But, we are allies of Théoden." I explained. The man's head turned to a soldier next to him, then back to me.

"Théoden no longer recognises friend from foe. Not even his on kin." I raised my eyebrows at this statement.

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"I am Eomer, son of Eomund, nephew of King Théoden." The man told me, I gasped slightly. "What?" He questioned.

"Nothing. What can I do to save my friend?" I asked Eomer. Eomer whistled, a horse trotted up to me. I felt its chocolate fur and black mane.

"This is Athel... Ride to Edoras, if you're lucky, your friend will have seen an amateur healer." Eomer told me. I nodded.

"Thank you. Eomer, son of Eomund." I told him.

"Your welcome. What is your real name?" Eomer asked.

"Why must you know my name?" I replied.

"I had the liberty to tell you mine. The least you can do, is tell me yours." Eomer explained. I laughed slightly.

"My name is Elindithas." I told him. His eyes narrowed.

"I know that name." He responded. "Who was your father?"

"My father was King Theyret of Rohan." I quickly said, pulling on the reins of Athel, riding away from the group. I glanced back to see Eomer staring at me, a look of confusion on his face.

* * *

_**1 Day Earlier**_

**Legolas' P.O.V**

We had been chasing the Uruk-Hai for days now. Aragorn, Gimli and I had only stopped for two hours at most over three days. I looked ahead to Aragorn, who lay, his ear pressed down on a flat, grey rock.

"There pace has quickened. They have got our scent." He announced. I looked back at the ginger-haired dwarf behind us.

"Come on Gimli." I called, following Aragorn, who had charged on ahead. I heard him mumble slightly. My elvish hearing projected it for me.

"Three days and three nights' pursuit. No food, no rest. Nothing." I smiled at his comment and ran towards Aragorn. We entered a valley, the grass was now all but dead, no flowers grew anywhere. Aragorn was stood up ahead, he bent down and picked a leaf from the ground.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." He exclaimed. I looked at the small green leaf in his palm.

"They may yet be alive!" I replied joyously.

"Less than a day ahead of us." Aragorn answered, jogging on.

"Gimli!" I called back. "We are gaining on them!" I looked behind me to see the dwarf tumble down the hill, panting as he ran. I smirked at him and caught up with Aragorn. We stood atop a hill, looking over thousands of acres of plains.

"Rohan." Aragorn said. I ran ahead, onto a high rock further on. I surveyed the area around me. Narrowing my eyes, I sought out for the Uruk-Hai. Suddenly, I saw the hoard of orcs running towards the dense woods of Fangorn Forest.

"Legolas!" Aragorn called. "What do your elf eyes see?"

"The Uruks turn north east." I replied. "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" Looking back, to Aragorn, I saw him sigh.

"Saruman." He whispered. I nodded, running down the rock, after the group of Uruks.

We ran forward, it had been over 10 hours since I had last seen the Uruk-Hai. The sun was rising and the sky was crimson red. I looked up at it.

"A red sun rises, blood has been spilt tonight." I said to Aragorn. Suddenly, we heard the sound of horse hoofs over the brim of the hill next to us. Aragorn grabbed Gimli, as we rushed into cover, behind a large rock. Soon, around 300 horseman rode past us, most holding spears in their hands. They passed us quickly. Aragorn left our hiding place, calling to the horseman.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?!" The leader of the riders held his spear in the air, causing the other riders to turn towards us. The horses surrounded us, their spears pointing at us.

"What does a man, an elf and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?" He questioned. "Speak quickly." He looked towards me suspiciously at me.

"Give me your name horsemaster. And I'll give you mine." Gimli said, looking at this man assertively. Aragorn placed his hand on the dwarf's shoulder as the leader of the Rohirrim got off his horse.

"I would cut off your head – dwarf – if it stood but a little higher from the ground." He exclaimed. I drew an arrow at notched it in my bow, aiming at him.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" I shouted. Suddenly, three hundred spears were aimed at my head. Aragorn pushed my arm down, trying to calm me.

"We track a pack of Uruk-Hai westward across the plains. They have taken two of our friends captive." Aragorn explained. The man looked to me then back at Aragorn.

"The Uruks are dead. We slaughtered them in the night." He stated.

"There were two hobbits!" Gimli asked. "Did you see two hobbits?" The man looked at Aragorn with a sorrowful look.

"We left none alive." He said sincerely. "We piled the carcasses and burned them." He pointed to a mound of smoking bodies in the distance.

"Dead?" Gimli questioned. He nodded.

"I'm sorry." He replied. I rested my hand on Gimli.

"Hasufel! Arod!" The man called. Two horses appeared. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than the former masters. Farewell." He mounted his horse. "Look for your friends, but do not trust the hope. It has forsaken these lands. We ride north!" The riders began to leave as we mounted our horses, Gimli sat behind me on Arod. We rode towards the burning pile of bodies, clinging to the hope that Merry and Pippin escaped the carnage.

We reached the massacre site, demounting and looking for signs of life. An Uruk head stood, stuck to a stick in the ground. Gimli reached into the ashes, pulling out a belt.

"It's one of their little belts." He announced, brandishing the small belt. I bow my head speaking an elvish blessing.

"_May they find peace in death." _Aragorn nodded, appreciating my kind words. He then kicked an orc helmet, falling to his knees and shouting as if he was injured. Aragorn looked to his side, spotting tracks.

"A hobbit lay here. As did another." He whispered. I looked in the ash and spotted something; a wooden ring. "They crawled." The man followed the tracks, across the ground.

"Aragorn!" I called, but he was not listening.

"Their hands were bound. They cut them" Aragorn said, picking up a piece of rope.

"Aragorn!" I called again, but he still could not hear me.

"They ran, away from the battle." I caught up with him. "Right into … Fangorn Forest!"

"Aragorn!" I shouted, noticing a dagger on the ground.

"What?!" Aragorn answered.

"Look!" I beckoned him over, presenting the ring. Aragorn stared at it, reading the inscription.

"The King of Rohan." Aragorn read. "What is the importance of this? It could have been a trinket of one of the Rohirrim."

"No." I replied. "It belonged to Elindithas." Aragorn turned, staring at me. I handed him the ring and picked up the dagger. "And this was the dagger I gave him."

"Look." Gimli said. "Elvish arrows." He pulled one out of an Uruk's body. I sunk to my knees. Elindithas had been here. He had fought the orcs. Whether he survived the battle was unknown.

* * *

**Elindithas' P.O.V**

I approached Edoras on Athel, the wind blew harshly against my face, as I watched the flag blow in the wind. A woman dressed in white stood next to the flagpole, watching me as I approached. I galloped through the wooden gates of Edoras, entering the dreary, dull courtyard. The lady approached me, a look of confusion on her face.

"Where did you get that horse?" She questioned. I looked from her to the horse.

"it was given to me." I replied, she pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes.

"Who gave it to you?"

"Eomer, son of Eomund." I responded. She smiled, showing her white teeth.

"He's alive?!" She asked.

"Yes. May I ask who you are?" I answered, inquisitively.

"My name is Eowyn. Shield-maiden of Rohan. I am Eomer's sister. And you are?"

"Elin … Silver." I replied, not wanting to reveal my heritage just yet. "I sent a female elf here. She was poisoned."

"Oh, yes. She is seeing a local healer. I can take her to you if you want?" She explained to me. I nodded, allowing her to lead the way. We went over Edoras and into a small hut, Eowyn pushed a curtain back to reveal Arwen laying on a bed. An elderly lady sat in the corner, reading from an old tattered book. She looked up as we entered, bowing slightly.

"Lady Eowyn." She said.

"Hello Gwyn, this is Silver, he sent this elf here." Eowyn explained.

"Arwen." I whispered, crouching next to her, gripping her hand. Arwen tilted her face towards me.

"Elin ..." she started but I shook my head. She glanced behind my shoulder and saw Eowyn standing there. "Silver." She corrected herself. He freezing fingers, drew circles on my palm.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Gwyn was able to draw the poison from the wound. I am still quite weak, but hopefully I will be able to walk in two or three days." She explained. I smiled, turning to Gwyn.

"Thank you." I said to her, hugging her. Eowyn laughed slightly at his. I looked up at her, smirking. This was my great – great – great niece; and she did not even know it. "I will visit you Arwen, I just need somewhere to sleep."

"I will find you a room. One of the Rohirrim's houses will be free." Eowyn stated, I kissed Arwen's cheek, then left with Eowyn. We walked through the quiet paths of Edoras. "You seem very attached to her." Eowyn broke the silence.

"Yes. I have known her all my life." I replied. "Thank you Eowyn, for taking me to her and for finding me somewhere to rest."

"Pleasure is all mine." She responded, opening the door to another small room. It was a cosy little hut, a fire in the corner and a comfy bed near it.

"I will see you tomorrow." I said to her, as she left the room. I lay down, smiling to myself. I had now met Eowyn and Eomer. But, how would King Théoden react whe he finally met me?


	11. Edoras

**Hi Guys, in the last chapter, Elindithas took the injured Arwen to Edoras to see a healer. On the way, Elindithas met Eomer and revealed his true heritage to him. Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli all believe that he was killed by Uruks. Now onto the story…**

**Rated M for sexual content**

**Elindithas' P.O.V **

I awoke at dawn; the sun was shining through the badly thatched roof. I quickly pulled my cloak on and put the fire out. Making my way to Arwen's room, I noticed Eowyn standing at her window in the royal rooms. I also saw a man behind her, clad in black fur and missing his eyebrows. I shrugged at this and continued my way towards the healer's house. I knocked on the wooden door, and Gwyn answered it, allowing me to enter. I ducked as I walked through the hall and into Arwen's room. She lay on her bed, her eyes shut tight. I smirked at her; she was beautiful when she was sleeping. I trailed my hand up her cold shoulder. She stirred slightly, breathing my name.

"Elindithas." She whispered, resting her arm on my chest and hoisted herself up into a sitting position.

"Good morning beautiful." I said, kissing her cheek lightly. She smiled at my touch, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and pressing her smooth lips to mine. She hoisted herself up, so she was on my level. I looked at her clothes, they were soaked in blood and sweat, from the operation.

"I need new clothes." Arwen said, looking down at her blood-stained gown.

"I will go ask Eowyn if you can borrow some of her clothes." I replied, leaving the tent. Quickly, I made my way up the steps to the great hall. Looking for a guard, I entered, pushing the brass door open quietly. I made my way past the sleeping soldiers that were supposed to be on guard. I smiled at the two men, resting against the walls. Looking forwards, I saw King Théoden in his throne, sound asleep. His face was wrinkled and grey, his hair was white and stringy. Nimbly, I bypassed him and made my way down a corridor. I looked in every room for Eowyn, but couldn't find her. Suddenly, I heard voices from the last room at the end of the corridor. Following the sound, I came to a room with a locked door, there was a small window that was fogged up by condensation. Wiping it with my cloak sleeve, I watched what was happening inside. Eowyn stood by her window, watching the plains of Rohan. The man in black fur approached her, his grey eyes glinted in the light. Using my elvish hearing, I listened to their conversation.

"I accept that your cousin's passing is hard to take." The man spoke into her ear. "Now that your brother has deserted you." He placed his arms around her shoulders, but she shook him off.

"Leave me alone. Snake!" She spat at the man, moving away from him. I pulled an arrow from my back and used the head to fiddle with the lock.

"Oh, but you are alone." He responded, pulling a knife from his belt. He moved towards her, brandishing the blade.

"Grima? What are you doing?" Eowyn questioned, backing away from him, her back however, was met by a stone wall. Grima slashed at her, taking her dress off in one. He swiped at her blouse underneath, exposing her bare chest. "Leave me alone!" She shouted, moving away from him.

"No one will hear you. You have no family left." Grima spoke slowly. Suddenly, the lock broke off and fell to the ground, I put my arrow back into my shoulder. Eowyn fell back onto her bed, her back resting against the mattress. Grima moved in, straddling her. "There is no point in screaming for help. I told the guards to stay away." Grima taunted. Notching an arrow in my bow, I kicked at the door, knocking it clean off. Grima turned and I fired, the arrow hit the top of his coat, nailing him to the wall. Startled, Eowyn screamed and I ran to her, helping her up. Looking at Grima, I placed his dagger to his throat. "Get off me! Peasant!" He ordered.

"You do not know who I am? Do you?" I questioned, pressing the blade into his neck. Grima shook his head, fear in his eyes as I stared at him. "My name is Elindithas. Son of Queen Ohbrym of the Woodland Realm." I exclaimed.

"And your father?" Eowyn questioned. I smiled, looking towards her, taking her hands in mine.

"My father was King Theyret of Rohan." I said. Eowyn gasped, her piercing green eyes, staring directly into my soul. She stuttered slightly.

"You're… you're my great – great - great Uncle?" she questioned. I nodded, smirking at her reaction. Suddenly, she threw herself into my arms, embracing me. I rested my arms on her pale, smooth back. I heard a noise behind me, turning, I saw three guards standing there, holding their weapons to my chest.

"What's going on here?" The leader asked. Grima, who was struggling in mid-air, shouted out.

"I caught this man trying to rape Lady Eowyn. I tried to save her, but he defeated me. Please, kill him before he can do anymore psychological damage to her!" Grima pleaded, with fake desperation. Before the soldiers could register what Grima said, I had drawn Liberator and stood with it, shielding my body.

"That sword." The leader whispered. "Where did he get it?" He looked around at his two other soldiers, one wielded an axe whilst the other a scimitar.

"It was given to me." I replied, they looked around not knowing that I could hear everything they were saying. The leader thrust his sword at mine, but I blocked it, he closed the gap between us. He was close enough for him to read the inscription.

"Only the heir to the throne of Rohan can use it!" He spat at me. I pushed his blade back, gripping him round the throat with my hand.

"The heir of Rohan is using it!" I calmly replied, throwing him back into the other guards. "And you all are committing treason!" The leader threw his weapon to the side, and kneeled before me.

"Forgive us." They whispered. I shook my head, helping Eowyn. Suddenly, a guard arrived at the door.

"Sir! We have a situation!"

* * *

**Legolas' P.O.V**

We entered Edoras, Gandalf rode at the front on Shadowfax, his white hair, blowing in the wind. I looked around, watching the citizens of Rohan stare at us, with confusion. Frowns were plastered on their faces as the harsh, cold wind blew at us. We stopped abruptly at the foot of the stairs and de-mounted.

"You would find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli commented, gripping his axe close. The four of us, began to walk up the stairs, but I was stopped when someone grabbed my hand. Turning to see who the assailant was, I was met by the face of Arwen.

"Arwen?" I questioned, staring at her with a look of confusion in my eyes. She hugged me tight, resting her chin on my shoulders. "Arwen. Where is Elindithas?" I questioned.

"He went to get me some clothes from Lady Eowyn. He has not been back for some time." She explained, I looked at her, both worried and relieved. Elindithas was safe. But for how long? We quickly ascended the stairs to the entrance of the Great Hall. The doors opened and a man walked out.

"I cannot let you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By decree of Grima Wormtongue" He explained. Gandalf shared a nod with the rest of us and we handed over our weapons. Gimli had trouble giving up his precious axe. Gandalf waited. "Your staff."

"Oh!" Gandalf said, looking at his white staff. "You wouldn't part a man from his walking stick would you?" The soldier sighed, rolling his eyes and moving aside. We entered the hall, Théoden sat on his throne at the end of the hall, his face pale and wrinkled. He looked up, registering Gandalf's face.

"What do you want? Gandalf Stormcrow?" He questioned, looking at the wizard. "Leave Rohan, and never return I told you!" Gandalf approached the King, brandishing his staff.

"His staff!" One of the high-ranking guards shouted. "We were told to take the wizard's staff!" The guards rushed forwards, but we were ready, I dodged a flying dagger and punched a soldier straight in his chest, winding him. Aragorn landed a kick to one's shin and knocked him clean out with his elbow. Suddenly, I felt a knee in my back and I was falling to the ground. The man stood above me, a knife in his grip.

"Say goodbye. Elfling!" He taunted, raising his arm. All of a sudden, an arrow impaled his chest, killing him instantly.

"Goodbye." I responded, smirking. I turned to see Elindithas stood there a bow in his hands, he released several more arrows, defeating the heavily-armed soldiers.

"Brother!" I exclaimed, running to him. A woman stood behind him, with little to no clothing on and several soldiers.

**Elindithas' P.O.V**

I released another volley of arrows onto the guards fighting Aragorn and Gimli. Suddenly, the figure with the staff turned, looking towards me. I suddenly recognised his face.

"Gandalf?" I questioned, moving towards my master. "How?"

"Elindithas." He greeted me, embracing me. I smiled as I looked over my master. "I will explain later." I moved away from him and towards Arwen. Running my hand through her hair, I kissed her. She watched Gandalf as he approached Théoden. Eowyn tried to move towards her Uncle, but Aragorn caught her hand, whispering a quick 'wait'. "Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the darkness." He said, holding out his hand.

"What is he doing?" Arwen whispered, as she gripped my hand.

"Harken to me. I release you from this spell!" He stated. Nothing happened, Théoden began laughing in a deep voice.

"You have no power here! Gandalf the Grey." Théoden said slowly. Gandalf threw his cloak aside, revealing his white clothes. "Ahh!" Théoden said, startled. Gandalf thrust his staff towards the King.

"I will draw you Saruman, like poison is drawn from a wound!" Gandalf announced, pressing Théoden against his throne.

"If I go… Théoden dies!" Saruman spat through Théoden's body.

"That is a risk, I'm willing to take!" Gandalf replied, thrusting his staff at the King. Théoden fell forwards onto the floor. Eowyn got out of Aragorn's grasp and ran to him, tears running down her cheeks. She raised the body of the King, sniffing slightly.

"Uncle?" She questioned, pressing her hand to his cheek. "Uncle?"

"Aragorn!" I exclaimed, and the ranger rushed down to Eowyn's side, turning Théoden over. Pressing two fingers to his neck, he looked for a pulse.

"Is he alive?" Eowyn questioned, as Aragorn knelt there. Looking back towards me and Gandalf, he shook his head. "No!" Eowyn cried, sobbing into Théoden's robes.

"It is as I feared." Gandalf stated, bowing his head. I turned to look at him, confused and worried.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Saruman's mind control was too strong for Théoden. When I removed him, it destroyed his mind in one swift blow." Gandalf explained. Eowyn suddenly stood and approached me. She stood before me, her face red with tears, and knelt.

"You must command us. King Elindithas." She exclaimed. I looked to Arwen and she smiled at me.

"How do we know that he is the rightful heir to the throne?" One of the guards called out. I felt Legolas place something into my hand. I opened my palm to reveal the Ring of Theyret. I showed it to the surrounding guards.

"This ring belonged to my father, King Theyret of Rohan. Under my leadership, we can drive Saruman's armies out of our lands and restore peace to this once great country." I announced, trying to sound confident. This statement was met by cheers from the soldiers as they bowed before me. There was a noise to the left of me and I turned to see Grima. He quickly grabbed Arwen and held his dagger to her throat. Legolas and Aragorn, drew their bows and aimed at the cowardly man. "What is it you want Grima?" I questioned, looking at him.

"Give me free passage out of Rohan, or the elf dies." He bartered, moving to the door, his blade still close to Arwen's neck.

"Fine. Be gone Snake!" I called. He threw Arwen to the ground and ran to a horse, quickly saddled up, he rode out of the gates of Edoras.

"He will just slither back to Saruman." Gandalf exclaimed, walking out of the Great Hall. "War is coming Elindithas, there is nothing you can do about it."

"I know Master. What shall I do?" I asked, as we made our way to the stables.

"You're the King now. I can't make the decisions for you." Gandalf replied. "But, I will suggest going to Helms Deep, the ancient battle fortress. Make your defence of the country there and hold out for as long as possible!" He climbed up onto Shadowfax.

"Where are you going?" I questioned him.

"Look for my coming on the first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east." He explained, pulling on the reins of the horse.

"Goodbye." I replied, as he galloped out of the stables and onto the plains of Rohan. I watched him go, but something caught my eye on the brow of the hill. A brown horse carrying a girl and a boy trotted slowly towards Edoras. All of a sudden, the boy fell off, crashing to the ground. I turned to the guard that let us into the hall. "You there!" I said.

"Yes, my lord?" He asked.

"What is your name?" I questioned, looking at him. He had a scar that ran down most of his cheek.

"Hama my lord." He replied; following my gaze, he realised that I was looking at his scar. "I got that in a warg attack last month. If Gamling had not saved me, I would have probably perished." I nodded, agreeing with him.

"Send some men out to collect the riders of that horse." I ordered, pointing to the plains. He nodded.

"Certainly my lord." He repeated, turning to his men. "Send three riders out to retrieve those children." He started to walk back towards the hall.

"Hama!" I called after him. He turned to look at me. "Please call me Elindithas." I told him, smiling at the Captain.

"Of course my… Elindithas." He corrected himself. I looked back towards the sun, setting behind the brow of hill. Several horses left the gates of Edoras and began to ride towards the two children. Stopping and getting off, they picked up the girl and boy and placed them on the back of two jet black horses. Suddenly, I heard two pairs footsteps behind me, I already knew they were. Turning, I was met by the faces of Legolas and Arwen.

"So… now I'm King." I began. "What titles do you two hold?" They both smiled, hugging me, I wrapped my arms around them, laughing.

"I do believe, that I am Queen Consort of Rohan." Arwen exclaimed, snuggling into my chest, I played with her long chestnut hair as she cuddled into me.

"I have no idea, what I am." Legolas said with a smile. "Am I a prince?"

"Prince Legolas of Mirkwood and Rohan." I said. "I like it." Legolas laughed, suddenly, I heard Hama call to me.

"Elindithas, where shall we send the children?" He questioned.

"Take them to Lord Aragorn. He will check them over for injuries." I answered, walking back towards the hall. Entering, I saw Eowyn sitting next to Aragorn, who was looking over the children. "How are they?" I asked. He looked up.

"Nothing too major. They are mainly suffering from a loss of sleep." Aragorn explained, as the girl looked to Eowyn.

"Where is mama?" She questioned.

"What happened?" Eowyn asked softly. She placed her palm on the girl.

"The wild-men attacked us." The boy answered.

"What are your names?" I questioned. They looked towards me.

"My name is Eothan. My sister is called Freda." Eothan answered. I turned to Gamling.

"Find them a room. We leave for Helms Deep at dawn." I ordered.

"Yes my lord." Gamling replied, showing the children out. I looked towards my brother.

"Get some rest. You too Aragorn. War is brewing and we need you in your best condition." I exclaimed. They both nodded, leaving the hall. Eowyn exited, her eyes red with tears. "Should I talk to her?" I asked Arwen.

"In the morning. She should get some sleep." Arwen replied, kissing me softly.

"So, shall I show you the Royal Bedroom?" I questioned, staring deeply into her eyes.

"You read my mind." She replied, as I took her arm and left the hall.

* * *

**Third Person**

They quickly ascended the short flight of stairs to the Royal Bedroom. Elindithas opened the door and allowed Arwen to enter. Locking the door, he turned to her, kissing her neck softly. She moaned slightly as his lips trailed over her throat and onto her lips. He felt his cloak being un-tied slowly and it fell to the floor. Elindithas slipped his hands behind her and fiddled with the knot on her dress, it slowly it trailed down her body, leaving her in her undergarments. Kissing her once more, he trailed his fingers to the bow on the back of her undergarments. Untying it, it fell to the ground, revealing her breasts. Elindithas caressed them slowly and she let out a moan.

"I need you." She whispered, throwing her head back. She grabbed him and pushed him onto the bed. Quickly, her talented hands went to work, pulling at the strings of his riding trousers. They were soon off and Arwen was standing over the naked Elindithas. She pulled her final article of clothing off and revealed her womanhood to him. Sinking onto him, she felt a wave of pleasure flow through her body. He groaned as she began to move slowly on top of him. Elindithas reached his hands to her breasts, fondling them gently. This unlocked a new form of pleasure for Arwen as she began to moan even louder on top of Elindithas. She suddenly felt herself on the edge of hormonal bliss and was beginning to almost shake herself on top of Elindithas. She soon fell into a haze as she came onto Elindithas.

"I'm going too…" Elindithas trailed off, asking Arwen's permission to fill her with his seed.

"Inside of me!" She half-screamed with pleasure and Elindithas released with one last thrust. Arwen fell forward onto his chest, snuggling into him. "I love you." She whispered, panting.

"I love you too." Elindithas replied. "Queen Arwen."

**Thanks for reading guys. Make sure to review and tell me what you thought. (Bear in my mind, that is the first time I have wrote a lemon scene) ;)**


End file.
